Advent Calendar
by VanInBlack
Summary: A series of stories, one posting for each day until Christmas, centering around the character of David Rossi.
1. Introduction

**Advent calendar**

**Author's Note / Introduction: **

I'm not sure if everyone, especially people overseas, is familiar with the tradition of having Advent calendars during Christmas season. If you don't know what it is, you may want to check the wikipedia article about it.

Basically, kids get (mostly) chocolate calendars with 24 (here in Germany) doors, one to open for every day until Christmas. What I'm going to do is post a short story every day until Christmas. Since we're celebrating Christmas on the 24th here in Germany, I'm going to follow our time line (= last story on the 24th).

All of the stories will be stand-alone oneshots, and probably all of them will have David Rossi as the / one of the main characters. There may be some slash pairings turning up, but I will you give a warning in case that happens.

Hope you enjoy reading. Please leave some feedback! As always, please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker of English. Feel free to point out any mistakes, but please be gentle ;-).

Vanessa

**Disclaimer: **

Neither "Criminal Minds" nor its characters belong to me. I'm writing and playing with them just for fun, and I don't make any money with it.


	2. December 1, Walzer für Dich

**_If you're not following Season 5, please be aware that this oneshot contains spoilers for 5x03 "Reckoner"!_**

December 1

**Walzer für Dich**

David Rossi walked slowly across the cemetery of his hometown Commack, Long Island. Yellow and red autumn leaves falling from the trees had covered many graves, making it difficult to read the names engraved on the headstones. It took a little while for him to find the grave he was looking for.

A case had brought him back to the place where he grew up. It was wrapped up this afternoon, but before the BAU team started back for home, Rossi wanted to visit his father's last resting-place, now that he was back in town. Who knew when that would happen again.

His father had died when Dave was a young man in his twenties. The last time he was in Commack was at his funeral, to pay his last respects to his Dad. More than once over the years did he have a few regrets of not visiting his father's grave more often, but there was nothing left that tied him to his hometown, nothing that would make him come back. When his then best friend Ray Finnegan had turned towards organized crime, all Dave could do was leave the city, not wanting to be drawn into the violence sooner or later.

"Forgive me for not having been here more often, Dad." Dave whispered as he finally stood in front of his beloved father's grave for the first time in almost three decades. Carefully, he laid down the roses he brought with him, letting his fingers glide over the headstone's inscription. _Ogni addio dà inizio a nuovi ricordi. _Every farewell is the beginning of a new memory... Even though he hadn't been here to visit, he never forgot his Dad. David knew deep in his heart that his father had understood his decision to walk away and never look back.

Joseph Rossi had dedicated everything in his life to make a decent person out of his son, to enable him a decent education, despite adverse conditions. He came from a poor family of Italian immigrants and he had to work hard to provide for his wife and child. David was still deeply grateful for everything his father had done for him, for keeping him from getting on the wrong track, and he was sure that his Dad would have been very proud of the man he had become.

He placed his hand on the stone and realized that he had never felt his father closer before. Overwhelmed with memories, he knelt down on the floor, pictures of him and his Dad popping up in his mind. Little five-year-old David learning how to ride a bike, all those Sunday afternoons they spent playing Baseball in the park, his father's proud and acknowledging look at his college graduation. There were two things that he remembered most about his father. The first was his deep and abiding love for his mother. A smile appeared on Dave's face as he thought about his parents, dancing to the soft tune of a Waltz in the small living room of their apartment. He was suddenly feeling a bit melancholy that he had never been able to find a love like the one his parents had for himself.

The second memory was his father's unshakeable faith in God that he passed on to his son. Every Sunday morning the Rossi family attended the service in their nearby church. They were catholic Italians and as such had an obligation to be there, his father always said. But Dave knew that for him there was more behind it than conscientiousness. After all these years of working as a profiler and witnessing the most horrible crimes, he felt deepest gratitude for his father having shown him how to believe. His catholic upbringing had provided him with a conception of Good and Evil, of Heaven and Hell which made it easier for him to deal with the horrid pictures he had to face in his every day life. Over the years he might have lost sight of the church a bit, but he never doubted his faith.

As the sun slowly began to go down on the horizon, it suddenly bathed the grave in a warm red light. Dave stood up, tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked up into the sky, where he knew his father was looking down on him and he whispered softly: "Thank you, Dad, for everything you did. I will always love you." Then he slowly walked away, a small smile on his face, humming the melody of the waltz his parents had always danced to.

**_A/N: The title of this story is the title of a song - a slow waltz - by a German band called "PUR", in which the singer mourns the loss of his father. The lyrics can be found on www. pur .de, if someone is interested. I've taken some of the motifs in the song for this story. Oh, and I should add that I, unfortunately, cannot speak any Italian, I found this Italian sentence in the story on a dictionary website on the internet. _  
**


	3. December 2, A real Christmas tree, pt 1

_**A/N: I have originally intended to only put up oneshots, but as I wrote this story, I figured that it would make more sense to split it up into two chapters. David Rossi will make his appearance in the second part tomorrow. Everything up to "100" is taken into consideration, so please beware of some spoilers! Anyway, here's today's installment. Please let me know if you like it (or even if you don't ;-)). **_

December 2

**A real Christmas tree, pt. 1**

It was twelve days before Christmas. The winter had slowly but steadily arrived over the past few weeks, and now the first snowflakes were dancing outside in front of the windows, closely watched by little Jack Hotchner, who was beaming at the prospect of going outside and building a snowman. His father told him that they would need considerably more snow for that and that they would have to wait for a little while, which didn't exactly leave an impression with Jack.

Jumping onto a kitchen chair, Jack pressed his little nose into the window, eyes sparkling at the soft white flakes that were falling from the sky.

"But look, Daddy! There's lots and lots of snow coming! Look! We can build a snowman later, right?" Hotch went over to his son and stroked softly over his head. "We'll build a snowman as soon as there's enough snow. I promise." He cringed at his own words, remembering his last promise to Haley before she got killed. Tears started to form in his eyes, as always when he thought about her. Even though they had been divorced for a while, he never stopped loving her. He still blamed himself for not having been able to save her, but he knew he had to be strong for Jack. Especially since this was his first Christmas without his mother and the wounds were still fresh. But despite missing his mother, Jack was like every other child at this time of the year: Happy and excited about everything and anything Christmas-related.

They had not decorated the house yet, as Hotch didn't feel like he was up to, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off his son's begging much longer. All Jack talked about was the Christmas tree, which was supposed to be put up in the middle of the living room, if it was up to him.

"Look, Daddy! The grass outside is already getting white!" Jack bounced up and down the chair with excitement, tearing his father out of his thoughts. Hotch quickly blinked the tears away before he looked at Jack. "That's great, buddy. Be careful that you don't fall off the chair."

Jack looked into his father's eyes, the smile fading from his face. "Are you sad, Daddy?" he asked.

"A little, buddy." Hotch answered honestly.

"Is it because of Mommy?" Hotch nodded.

"But she's an angel now!" Jack said with firm conviction.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she's in heaven."

When Hotch didn't answer right away, tears appeared in Jack's eyes.

"She is in heaven, right? You said so." His little voice creaked, and Hotch quickly reassured him before Jack would doubt his conviction. "Of course she is, buddy. She's up in heaven, watching you wherever you go and whatever you do." Jack smiled again.

"I knew it. So she is an angel. All people which are in heaven are angels."

"All people who are in heaven." Hotch corrected him gently.

"Yeah, and all angels love Christmas, right, Daddy?"

"Right."

"And they are happy when they look down from heaven and see all the Christmas trees, because they shine so brightly." Here we go again, Hotch thought, fully expecting what Jack would say next.

"Daddy, can we go find a big tree for us?" Hotch sighed. He knew there was no escaping from it anymore.

"Okay, buddy. What do you say, we go out and buy one this afternoon."

"No!" Jack exclaimed, causing his father to furrow his brow in surprise. "What? Why not? I thought you just said you wanted one?"

"Yeah, but we have to go and cut one on our own!" Jack demanded. Oh boy, this was getting more and more complicated.

"Look, Jack, we've always bought a tree. You may even choose ours when we go out."

"No. I want a real tree. From the forest."

"The trees at the market are real trees, too, buddy. They are from a forest." Hotch tried to reason with him.

"But Auntie JJ said that her daddy always cut the tree in the woods himself when she was little, and that she was always allowed to help." Hotch mentally berated JJ for telling Jack stories like that, even though she couldn't foresee the effect it would have on him. Before he could talk Jack out of it, the boy continued. "Please, Daddy!I can help you with that just like I helped you working the case!" Jack's words, as innocent as they came out of his little mouth, made him almost suffocate at the memory of the tragic day, and Hotch wasn't able to resist his request any longer. But how could he fulfill it?

"Okay, Jack. I see what I can do. But I can't promise anything, you know. We live in a big city here, buddy, and there are not as many trees around as in a forest."

"Then we have to go visit Uncle Dave again. He's got lots and lots of trees behind his house!" Jack gave his father a satisfied smile, making Hotch smile, too. "Okay, buddy, we'll see." Maybe calling Dave wasn't even such a bad idea, maybe he could tell him, where to cut a tree by himself. Of course, Dave would laugh at Jack's determination at first, making comments about how the boy truly was his father's son, but he had been very helpful in the past weeks since Haley's death. Maybe he would even be able to talk Jack out of his idea of a "real tree".


	4. December 3, A real Christmas tree, pt 2

_**A/N: Oops, the story is getting so much longer than I thought. There will be a third part tomorrow. ;-)**_

December 3

**A real Christmas tree, pt. 2**

"Daddy, can we call Uncle Dave now?" Jack jumped down from the kitchen chair, took his father's hand and tried to pull him towards the door.

"Easy, buddy. Let's have breakfast first."

"But, Daddy-"

"We'll call him right after we've had breakfast." Hotch said decisively. "Why don't you help me with the pancakes? The more help I can get, the sooner we're done with eating, and are ready to call Uncle Dave, okay?"

"Okay."

They had breakfast in hurry, because Jack couldn't seem to sit still. He barely ate anything, because he was too nervous about what Uncle Dave would have to say about cutting a real Christmas tree. Seeing his son being so excited, Hotch didn't want to delay the phone call any longer by doing the dishes. He simply put them in the kitchen sink, when Jack was already running into the den to bring him the phone.

Quickly dialing David Rossi's number, he said to Jack: "I don't even know if he's home."

Rossi answered right after the third ring.

"Rossi."

"Hey, Dave, it's Hotch-" was all he managed to say before Jack, bouncing up and down next to his father, shouted loudly: "Uncle Dave, Uncle Dave! Guess what, Daddy and I are gonna cut us a Christmas tree!"

"What?" was all Hotch heard from the other end of the line.

"Wait a sec," he said to Dave as he bend down to his son. "Please be quiet for a moment, so that I can talk to Uncle Dave, okay buddy?"

"Okay, Daddy, 'm sorry."

Hotch turned his attention on the phone again. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Dave, but Jack has this fixed idea of wanting to have a real tree from the forest for Christmas. You don't happen to have any idea where I could get one, do you?"  
"From the market? Last time I checked they still sell real trees there." There was a little trace of sarcasm in Rossi's answer.

"No, that's not what I meant and not what he wants. He wants us to cut a tree ourselves. In the forest. Apparently, JJ had told him some story from her childhood, when her father used to cut them himself with her help. And now Jack wants to do the same." He heard Rossi burst out into laughter.

"Now, that's unique." Rossi snorted.

"Tell me about it." Hotch groaned.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm calling. I can't talk him into buying a tree, and then he came up with the forest behind your house. I was wondering if maybe you know someone who I can ask."

"Yeah, me. Part of the forest belongs to my property."

"Really? I didn't know that."

Jack interrupted again. "Daddy, can I talk to Uncle Dave? Please."

"He wants to talk to you, Dave." Hotch said into the phone.

"Yeah, sure, put him on speaker."

Hotch pushed the speaker button and placed the phone on the table.

"He can hear you now," he told Jack.

"Hey, Uncle Dave!"

"Hello, Jack! I hear you want a Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, a real one. Daddy has to cut one for us. Can we come to you now? There are lots and lots of trees behind your house!"

"Why don't you go out with your Dad and buy one? I'm sure they're just as real as any other tree." Dave wanted to know.

"That's not the same. I want a special tree. For Mommy. Daddy said that she can always see me, whatever I do, so she can see when we cut a real special tree for her, because she's an angel and angels love real special trees."

Hotch swallowed hard again. There was no way he could ever deny his son a "real tree" that would be dedicated to his mother. Dave went quiet for a moment, obviously contemplating his answer.

"Okay, Jack. I have an idea," he said after a few seconds. "You know that your house and my house are a long way from each other, and it would probably be a little bit difficult to get a tree from my forest to your house. You understand that?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm thinking. Why don't you go to the market with your Dad and buy a tree for your house today, and tomorrow you two are coming to visit me and help me cut a tree for my house. How does that sound?"

"But then we still won't have Christmas around a real tree."

"You could come over at Christmas and stay with me, if you want."

"Dave, you don't have to do this," Hotch interrupted.

"It's okay, Aaron. I don't have any plans for tomorrow, nor do I have any for Christmas. But if you'd rather be alone with Jack, I understand."

"Thanks Dave. You're really a great help."

"Anytime."

"Does Santa Claus know where you live, Uncle Dave?"

Rossi chuckled. "Of course he does. And my house has a much bigger chimney than yours, by the way. I'm sure he will be able to fit a lot of great presents through it."

"Then we're coming to you. Can we go now, Daddy?"

Hotch smiled gently at him. "You heard what Uncle Dave said. We're going to visit him tomorrow and cut the tree. Why don't you go to your room now and get dressed, while I talk to Uncle Dave alone?"

"Okay, Daddy. Bye, Uncle Dave. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Jack."

Hotch put up the phone and turned off the speaker.

"Thanks, Dave. You really don't have to do this."

"As I said before, Aaron, it's okay. I'm glad that I can help. How are you holding up?"

"It's hard, to be honest. Jack said some things about his mother being an angel. It reminded me how much Haley loved Christmas. She always had the house completely decorated by this time, but I couldn't bring myself to do it yet."

"That's natural, Aaron."

"Yeah, but Jack wants all kinds of decorations. I feel bad that I didn't fulfill his wishes yet."

"That's why we're going to change that tomorrow."

"Dave, are you really okay with that? I mean, you haven't exactly been a huge fan of Christmas either."

"No, I haven't. In fact, this will be the first time for me in more than twenty years to put up a Christmas tree, but you know what: I figure it's time now. Jack made me think, you know. I gotta make some new Christmas memories."

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for us, Dave."

"It's my pleasure, Aaron. Listen, I'm sorry I have to cut this short now, I have a meeting with my publisher in thirty minutes. Is 10 a.m. okay for you to come by tomorrow? We can have breakfast first and then head out into the woods."

"Sure, sounds great. We'll be there."

"Great. See you tomorrow then."

After Hotch had ended his conversation with Rossi, he took Jack out to the market. The little boy made sure to let everyone know that he would get two Christmas trees this year.

"Tomorrow my Dad and Uncle Dave are going to cut a real tree, and I'm going to help them," he proudly told the saleslady when they bought their tree. After they had it fixed on the car, Jack insisted on going to the mall, where Santa Clause was. "I really have to tell him that we will be at Uncle Dave's house at Christmas this year, Daddy," he reasoned, making his father let out a deep sigh. Having done that, they headed home again, setting up the tree and decorating it with all kinds of Christmas tree balls and ornaments.

When Hotch wanted to put their angel on the top of the tree, Jack held him off: "No, Daddy, the angel has to be on the real tree." So they decided to put up a star that Hotch had always had on his tree before his marriage with Haley. Ever since their first Christmas together they had agreed on taking the angel Haley had brought with her rather then the star, because she had made it herself, so the star looked a bit ragged after having been in a box for so many years. Jack, however, liked it a lot, when they were finally finished.

They spent the rest of the day in front of the tree, playing card games and watching cartoons, interrupted only by making pizza for dinner. Jack's excitement over what they were going to do the next day grew bigger and bigger as the hours passed, and it was already 10 o' clock when he finally passed out, after his Dad had read him three bedtime stories.


	5. December 4, A real Christmas tree, pt 3

December 4

**A real Christmas tree, pt. 3**

The next morning came early for Hotch. Much too early for a Sunday morning if he was honest. At six a.m. sharp Jack stormed into his bedroom and jumped onto the bed, waking him up with loud and excited yells. "Wake up, Daddy, we're going to Uncle Dave! Daddy!" Hotch stirred and groaned loudly. "Jack, not yet... It's too early..."

"Daddy, now! Please!" He grabbed his father's shoulder and started shaking him impatiently until Hotch finally opened his eyes. Seeing his son's wide and excited eyes, he couldn't help but smile. "Come here, buddy," he said, taking him into his strong arms and pressing a kiss on his head. "What time's it?" He turned his head to the alarm clock on the night stand and let out another moan. "Jack, it's only six. We have to be at Uncle Dave's at ten."

"Is that still long? I wanna go now!" Jack replied.

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Dave's still asleep now, buddy. And we can also stay in bed for another couple of hours."

"'kay, Daddy." Jack was now lying completely on his father, resting his head on his chest while Hotch held him close.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I asked Santa Claus yesterday for my Christmas present."

"You did? What do you want?"

"I wanted him to bring Mommy back from heaven, but he said that he can't do that."

"That's right, buddy."

"Why not?"

"Because she's an angel now, remember?" Hotch felt the tears fill his eyes again. How do you tell a four-year-old that his mother would never come back, without scaring him? Of course, Jack was able to say goodbye to her at her funeral, but Hotch was not sure if he fully understood what it meant that someone had died. He tried his best so far to explain everything to his son, and he would not stop doing so. Trying to keep his voice under control, he continued: "And angels live in heaven." He felt Jack nod against his chest.

"But Mommy still loves me, right?"

"Of course, Jack. Your Mommy loved you more than anything in the world, and she will always love you, even as an angel. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." Jack whispered.

After a few moments of silence, he began to speak again. "You wanna know what I wanted from Santa Claus, too?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"A big sledge and lots and lots of snow. Will you go sledding with me, if I get one?"

"Of course, buddy. We'll do anything you want."

"Can we take Uncle Dave, too?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"You know, it's good that we visit him today that he won't be alone anymore. Why is he always alone? Is his Mommy in heaven, too?"

"No, his Mommy is just living some place else."

"And his Daddy?"

"His Daddy is in heaven, like your Mommy."

"Is he sad sometimes, too, that his Daddy is in heaven?"

"I think so, Jack. But you have to ask him that yourself, you know."

"'kay, Daddy."

They went silent again for another while, until Hotch noticed by Jack's even breathing that the boy had fallen asleep again. He checked the clock again, it was half past six now, and knew that he could close his eyes, too, for at least another two hours.

The beeping of the alarm woke them both up two hours later. They got dressed and packed a few additional clothes with them in case they needed them after their little excursion into the woods. "Okay, Jack, you ready?" Hotch asked when they had everything together.

"Yeah."

"Where's your scarf?"

"Here, Daddy!" Jack pulled it out of the sleeve of his thick winter jacket.

"And your gloves?"

"Uhm, still in my room, I think."

"Go, get them, you'll need them, if you want to help me cut the tree." Jack ran into his room, and came back just moments later. "Got 'em!"

"Okay, let's go then!"

Hotch opened the front door and they were immediately greeted with a white winter landscape that had appeared over night. Jack's mouth went open with surprise at the sight.

"Ohhhh. Look, Daddy, now we can build a snowman!"

"That's great."

"We can make it at Uncle Dave's, right, Daddy?"

"If there's as much snow as here, then I promise you, we'll build one. And if not, then we'll make one, when we come back home tonight, alright?"

"Alright."

"Come on, let's get in the car. We don't want to let Uncle Dave wait."

It took them about an hour to get to Rossi's secluded house at Little Creek. Hotch was really relieved when they finally turned into his driveway, because Jack wasn't exactly able to sit still much longer, and a four-year-old asking "Are we there yet?" every five minutes wasn't actually conducive to an unstressed sixty-minutes drive. Dave had already fetched his ax and saw, which were lying on a sledge standing on the front porch. Jack ran up the stairs of the porch, pounding on the door with his little fists, screaming: "Uncle Dave, we're here!"

Mere seconds later, Rossi opened the door and Jack threw his arms around him immediately. He scooped the boy up and said: "Hey there, Jack. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Dave. Can we go get the tree now?"

Dave laughed. "Why don't you come in first and we'll have breakfast. I'm sure you haven't had one this morning, and you need to have a big strong breakfast if you want to help your Dad and me today."

"Okay. But after that, we'll go!"

"Of course." He smiled at Hotch, who was walking up the stairs. "Hey, Hotch. Did you have a good drive?"

"Yeah. There are only so many times you want to hear 'Are we there yet?', though."

Rossi chuckled. "Well, come in. I haven't made breakfast yet, because I didn't know what Jack wanted."

"Pancakes! I want pancakes," Jack interrupted.

"Then pancakes it is," Rossi agreed. He let Jack down and they went inside. The boy ran into the living room at once, looking around for the best place to put up the tree later. When he found it, he gleefully informed the two men about it, who simply smiled and let him have his way.

Hotch looked at Rossi and said quietly: "Thanks for doing this, Dave. You can see how much this means to him."

"Anytime, Aaron. And now enough with those thank yous. You two are always welcome here, you know that. There's no need to thank me for it." Hotch nodded gratefully.

"You wanna help me with the pancakes, Jack?" he called in his direction.

"Yeah!" Jack ran towards him and dragged him into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, Aaron, I think we've got everything covered, don't we, Jack?"

"Yeah. We'll make real nice pancakes for you, Daddy."

"Okay, buddy, " Hotch laughed.

While Dave and Jack were cooking the breakfast, Hotch set the table and then watched them from his place at the kitchen island. He had to give credit to Dave, he was really good with his son, even though he never had kids of his own. They were ready in no time and had a really relaxed and cheerful breakfast.

After having cleaned up the dishes, which had to happen very quickly, because Jack pressed them to hurry up, he wanted to get to his tree, they put on their winter clothes and finally went out.

Jack was allowed to sit on the sledge, which was pulled by his Dad, and Rossi carried the tools. When they arrived in the woods, Dave told him: "Okay, Jack, look out for a tree, will you? Shout out, when you've found one you like, okay?"

"'kay, Uncle Dave!"

They were walking around for quite a while, with Hotch and Rossi pointing out all kinds of trees to Jack, none of which seemed to fit his taste, and Jack obviously enjoyed it a lot being pulled around on a sledge.

"Stop!" He yelled suddenly. The two men turned around and saw Jack pointing at one of the trees. "This one I like!" They looked at each other, both blowing out a breath of relief, when they realized that the tree was, despite being thick and wide, not as high as they feared it would be, when Jack had informed them earlier that he wanted a "real big, big tree" and had emphasized this with overhanging gestures. "Then this tree it is," Rossi said, stepping towards it.

"Okay, Jack. Your Dad and I are going to fell the tree now, and you're going to help us with cutting the waste lower limbs, is that alright?" Jack nodded eagerly, jumping up and down excitedly while watching them. He squealed with glee when the tree fell and Hotch called him over. They only had to cut a few limbs and he instructed Jack to stand in front of him. "Put your hands around the saw, just like that." He wrapped himself around him from behind and held his hands over Jack's. "That's it. And now we're gonna saw off the limbs. Don't worry, buddy, we'll help you." They started their work, with Dave standing opposite to them on the other side of the tree trunk, pushing and pulling the saw with them. "That's it. You're doing great, buddy!" Hotch complimented his son, who was smiling proudly at his words. It didn't take long for them to finish up, fixing the tree on the sledge and heading back for Dave's home. This time, Jack was proudly pulling the sledge with together with his father.

When they arrived back, Jack immediately wanted to decorate the tree. They got it inside, and Dave dragged out old dusty boxes with tree balls and various other kinds of decorative things for Jack to hang onto the tree. As soon as Hotch and Dave had fixed the lights, Jack started, and he insisted that no one was going to help him unless he needed to be lifted for putting things on the upper limbs. Dave and Hotch watched him with enjoyment, secretly putting some of the tree balls on more fitting places, when Jack wasn't looking. It didn't take long and there were no decorations left in the boxes. "And now we have to put our angel on the top!" Jack exclaimed, running for his bag, where he had put it this morning before they had left. Hotch scooped him up and Jack fixed the angel on the top.

Then he put his arms around his Dad's neck, hugged him tight and whispered: "Now we have a real Christmas tree for Mommy." Hotch felt the tears burn in his eyes at his son's words, which didn't go unnoticed by Dave. He stepped next to him and laid a supporting hand on Aaron's shoulder, earning a grateful look and nod from him. "Will you put on the lights, please?" he quietly asked Dave, who went over and put the plug into the socket. Immediately, the tree illuminated the room, and it was an even more beautiful sight, when Rossi dimmed all the other lights. Jack could only stare in awe from his place in his father's arms, and his smile grew wider and wider when Dave whispered to him: "I'm sure your Mommy can see this wonderful tree from every place up there in heaven." He eagerly nodded as the tears began to run down his cheeks.

After a moment he squirmed in Hotch's arms, and said barely audible: "I gotta tell her!" Hotch let him down and as soon as his little feet touched the ground, Jack ran outside, looking up into the sky and called loudly: "Look, Mommy, this is our tree just for you!" Hotch and Dave watched from the porch, as Jack let himself fall backwards into the snow, making a snow angel with his arms. They let him lay there for a few moments while Hotch went back inside and fetched their winter clothes. Then they went down to Jack, making him put on his jacket, before they too threw themselves into the snow, making snow angels of themselves. Staring up into the sky, they deeply inhaled the cold winter air. Just then, it began to snow again. "Look, Daddy, all the snow! I bet Mommy's sending it because she loves the tree so much." Hotch smiled at his son and nodded in agreement. "I bet she did." After a few more silent moments, Jack jumped up again, demanding that they build a snowman now.

And they did just that, with a lot of snowball fights in between, until it slowly began to darken. When Hotch said that they would have to head home now, Rossi shrugged him off after seeing the sad expression on Jack's face. "Why don't you stay here tonight. I have enough space, and I'm sure no one will mind if we show up a little late for work tomorrow." They had a cheerful dinner and played some games in front of the Christmas tree afterwards until Jack could barely hold his eyes open anymore. "I think it's time for bed now, buddy. Say goodnight to Uncle Dave." Jack climbed into Dave's laps and hugged him tightly, whispering: "Goodnight, Uncle Dave. And thank you!" Dave gave him a gentle kiss on his temple and replied: "You're welcome, Jack. Goodnight."

It was later, when Jack was sound asleep in one of Dave's guest rooms that he and Hotch were sitting on the couch in front of their decorated Christmas tree, each with a glass of Scotch in their hands, that Hotch realized again, what a terrific friend Rossi was, going through all kinds of troubles with him and for him only to make a little child happy. And for the first time in what seemed to have been an eternity, Hotch allowed himself to be completely relaxed, knowing that whatever the future will bring, he and Jack would never be alone dealing with it.

* * *

_**A/N: This was the last part of this story, although I'm still thinking about writing another one or two chapter up to the actual Christmas celebration at Rossi's, too. Not exactly sure about that yet, though, but if someone is interested in reading it, or has any ideas for it, please let me know, then I may be getting back to it. Anyway, tomorrow's posting will be a new story. Thanks for reading, and please leave some feedback. **_


	6. December 5, A day at the office

_**A/N: I just realized I'm too late with posting today, it's almost three a.m. already. I got distracted by a documentary about one of my favorite bands on TV... Anyway, this is the installment for Dec. 5 so there will be another one today for Dec. 6. This one is actually the English translation of the first CM fic I've ever written. I posted it on a German CM message board a little while ago as an answer to a challenge with the prompt "The first kiss". Some of the ideas are probably not originally mine, I remember having read a story (or a chapter of a story?) with a similar plot up here before, but I don't remember whose or which story it was. All I know is that it was a JJ/Rossi fic. If someone recognizes it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know, I want to give proper credit!**_

December 5

**A Day at the Office **

"Daviiiiieeeee!" A shrieking female voice erupted through the whole bullpen of the BAU headquarter in Quantico, Virgina. All eyes moved towards the entrance, where the screeching came from. "Davie, sweetie, where are you?"

Morgan was the one who saw her first. A red curled, provocatively dressed woman in her forties with tons of make up in her face. "Davie, darling, I know you're here, the people downstairs told me so." She looked around, and when she didn't see the object of her desire anywhere, she didn't hesitate to step in on her extra high heels, unerringly walking in Morgan's direction, whose initially wide and amusing grin left his face the moment he realized the danger.

"Hi, I'm looking for David Rossi. Can you tell me where I might find him?"

Morgan had to stop himself from laughing out loud. What did a pompous bimbo like that want from a man like David Rossi? His first guess was that she had to be some crazy fan of his. He looked over to Prentiss and Reid, who had interrupted their work to watch the scene with amusement.

"I'm guessing Rossi is in his office," Morgan told her and not being able to hold back his curiosity, he asked: " Who are you if I may ask?"

Snobbishly, the woman answered: "It's actually none of your business, but... I'm his wife." Morgan's, Prentiss' and Reid's jaws dropped open with horror.

"You... what??" The news had rendered him speechless. He knew all those rumors about his coworker chasing after each and every female leg that crossed his way, but this woman being with David Rossi was too much for his imagination. He seriously thought Rossi would have had a better taste.

"My name is Elizabeth Rossi. You may call me Liz." Reid was the first to find his voice again. "I..I thought Agent Rossi was divorced?"

"Yeah, well, technically we are, but I've come to the conclusion that this was a big mistake, and I'm sure Davie will follow my line of thoughts soon."

Before anyone could say anything else, Rossi came out of his office, a case file in his hands, and obviously on his way to Hotch, completely ignoring what was happening in the bullpen. It was only when he heard the voice of the devil, at least that's what his first thought was, screaming, that he was petrified with horror.

"Davie, sweetheart, there you are! I've tried to reach you on your cell all day! He wished the ground would swallow him up, but no black hole opened up in front of him. Instead he saw a beautiful blond angel in the shape of one Jennifer Jareau entering the bullpen. Throwing desperate looks into her direction, he hoped she would understand and help him. JJ captured the situation immediately, when she saw Barbie staggering towards her colleague.

This morning when they were waiting in the break room for the coffee to brew, and Dave's cell phone had rang mercilessly, he had told her about his third ex-wive, who had just gotten divorced from his successor, and who had decided to want him back, even though it had been him, who had ended the short marriage with her, after realizing that she was just after his money and reputation. He pleaded for temporary mental incapacity, and left her with a house, two cars and two million dollars (he had kept her cat) without discussion only to get rid of her as fast as he could. Two months after their divorce had been finalized she got married to a rich businessman from New York. And now, after her husband had gone bankrupt, she was knocking on his door again.

JJ grinned as she saw Rossi's desperate glance growing more and more afflicted the closer his ex came to him. She really would have wanted to see what would happen if she managed to get her claws onto him, but she wasn't sure if he would make it out of it alive. So she decided to help him, having some hidden agenda for herself. First of all, there was this diaper changing table waiting to be set up at home, as well as a blocked kitchen sink. Will LaMontagne, her boyfriend of one year, had left her, six months pregnant, some weeks ago, and went back to New Orleans where he originally came from. But the most important reason for her to help Rossi was that the older profiler had over the year that they had now been on the same team, slowly but constantly worked himself into her heart. Who knows, maybe she could demand a little compensation in form of a dinner or two afterwards.

Determined, she walked in Rossi's direction, where the redhead had reached him and had pressed her lips onto his without hesitation.

"David Rossi!!! What the hell are you doing?" JJ yelled at him as reached the stairs. Stomping up, she stormed towards him and slapped his face hard, leaving him speechless with surprise.

"JJ... I... "

"You dirty bastard! You promised me to end all of this. You told me you were a changed man, and I believed you. How could you do this to me in my condition?" JJ even managed to press out some faked tears.

"Jennifer..."

"No, don't you "Jennifer" me right now! Who is that?"

Rossi's ex-wive, who had followed the scene, at first with horror, began to talk down on her: "Babe, I am Davie's wife and you better get lost now. He's about to come back to me." Turning to Rossi she purred: "Davie, darling, I forgive you for this, but right now it would be best for us to go home, don't you think?"

Drawn by the loud noises in the hall, Hotch stepped out of his office now. Seeing Rossi's ex-wive and JJ, with a tear-stained face standing next to her, he didn't immediately understand what was going on. But he wouldn't be a world class profiler if he didn't get a hold of the situation mere moments later, especially when he saw Morgan's, Prentiss' and Reid's wide grins as they, too, walked up the stairs.

"Hotch, you've just arrived for the show," Morgan whispered.

"Oh yeah, I noticed," Hotch said quietly. "But I never would have thought that she would show up again."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She's his third ex-wive. I even was at their wedding, actually tried to talk him out of it, but it seemed as if her perfume had clouded his mind."

"Man, I really thought he had better taste in women."

"Believe me, Morgan, he quickly came to his senses again. It didn't take more than three months and they were divorced."

In the meantime, JJ started to bark at the redheaded witch. "You gotta be kidding me! Get out of here, now! Or I cannot guarantee for anything!" When she saw the rest of the team approaching, she took the chance to get rid of the woman for good. "Hotch, Morgan, would you please guide the lady outside?" she said sweetly, then turned to Rossi and glared at him with angry eyes: "And you... are following me into your office. NOW!" Without saying another word, she stormed ahead. Rossi followed suit, before his ex-wive got another chance of getting to him.

"Davie, what are you doing?" Elizabeth Rossi called, ready to go after him, when Hotch grabbed her arm. "Hello, Liz. Who would have thought we meet again?"

"Aaron Hotchner. I should have known. You have always been a bad influence on my husband."

"Ex-husband, Liz. And now get out of here, we've got work to do." He pulled her down the stairs, and out of the bullpen to the elevators. Giving her one last warning, he said: "I strongly advise you to leave Dave alone. JJ is the best shot in our team, just for your information." She glared at him viciously and then stepped into the lift without another word. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hotch went back to his office. When he saw the whole bullpen having watched the scene, he called out: "The show is over, people, get back to your work."

"That applies to you too," he said as he passed Morgan, Reid and Prentiss, slamming his office door once he was inside.

"What do you think JJ and Rossi are doing in there?" Reid asked.

Rossi and JJ had watched Elizabeth's departure in silence. With her finally gone, Rossi turned towards JJ. Looking at her, he thought that he had never seen a more beautiful woman before. He couldn't resist the urge to take her into his arms and hug her tightly. The scent of her shampoo crawled up his nose and he wished for having met this angel years before, then this whole disaster of his third wedding would never have happened.

"I guess I have to thank you now. You saved my life."

JJ laughed. "It wasn't that dramatic, was it? But still I'd say you owe me now."

Dave smiled at her, his hands still on her hips. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, there's a diaper changing table waiting to be set up in the nursery and I also have a blocked sink in the kitchen."

"When shall I come by?"

"Is tonight okay with you? I'll even cook something for you."

"JJ, you don't have to. You've done enough for me today. I'll bring some takeout. Chinese alright with you?"

"Sure. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What in the hell possessed you to marry a woman like that?" Rossi burst out laughing.

"To be honest? I have no idea. Believe me, I really don't have an explanation for it. Maybe it was because I had never lived alone for a longer time and I didn't want to get used to it."

"And what's different now? I mean, now you're living alone, too."

"Since our divorce I've had a cat. That's enough." JJ felt a little sting at these words, secretly having dreamed about being the one to keep him company.

"I see." She couldn't hide a slight trace of disappointment in her voice, which Rossi heard, of course. He realized the mistakes in his words and looked at her. JJ had stopped looking into his eyes and turned away from him, wanting to go to the door. "Well, see you tonight then. 7.30 okay with you?" she asked.

Rossi took her hand and held her back. "JJ... Jennifer..." It was the second time today that he had used her given name and the sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly, she turned back to him. He looked at her intensely and whispered gently: "I believe, what I was actually saying is that my cat had been enough so far, but now it's time for another human being to step into my life." Continuing, he took another step closer to her. "Preferably a beautiful blond angel with the most wonderful blue eyes..." JJ didn't know what to say, her heart pounding in her chest with anticipation and amazement at the words she'd just heard. Dave put his arms onto her hips again, pulling her close to him, feeling her baby bump against his stomach. Without interrupting their eye contact, his face came nearer to hers with every second until their lips met for the first time. Gently taking control of their kiss, he let himself melt deeper and deeper into her, relishing in her passionate response, until a kick from her baby interrupted them.

"Your baby agrees with us," he chuckled.

"Or maybe it doesn't," JJ whispered sobered. The magic moment was over. What was she thinking? That a man like David Rossi would want to have a ready-made family?

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. I should go now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I can get a plumber for the sink and my Dad can set up the diaper table when he visits next time."

"Stop, Jennifer. I said I'm doing it, okay?"

"Dave, I really don't know if this is such a good idea. You, me, the baby..."

"Jennifer. I'll come by tonight, and then we'll talk about everything, okay? I'm not going to let you go that easily after the taste I just got." He looked at her with a sincerity in his eyes that sent a never known warmth through her body. She nodded slightly and let a small smile glide over her face. Taking her into his arms again and hugging her tightly, he gave her another gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright," he whispered softly into her ear, rubbing her back, and then laid a hand on her round belly, and she knew in that moment that her life had just taken another promising turn. With a last look into his eyes, she went to leave the room, thinking that she might have just found not only a great friend for herself, but also a father for her child.


	7. December 6, Secret Santa, pt 1

_**A/N: Okay guys, forget those oneshots I have announced in my introduction, this story will also have at least three chapters... I seem to have problems with making it short right now. Anyway, here's a story about JJ and her Secret Santa (which is a little AU because Will and Henry are not in the picture). Please leave some feedback. :-)**_

December 6

**Secret Santa, pt 1 **

December came unusually bright and sunny this year. When Jennifer Jareau stepped out of her apartment this Tuesday morning to head for work, it felt more like spring had arrived. There were no signs of snow or any traces of cold weather yet, which she found a bit sad, because she'd always liked the winter.

Arriving at the FBI headquarters thirty minutes later, she made her first stop into her office, taking off her jacket and pulling out some files from her briefcase. It was only when she wanted to place them onto the desk that she saw a beautiful single red rose with a small card tied to it lying in the middle of it . Picking it up with surprise, JJ slid the card off the flower and opened it. It read:

_Dear Jennifer, _

_I bet you're wondering right now who sent you this beautiful flower, am I right? I will only tell you so much: You've got yourself a Secret Santa this year, so beware of more surprises to come until Christmas. Thank you for being the constant light in my otherwise darkened life!_

_Love, _

_Santa Claus_

_P.S. I'm sorry for not giving you a handwritten card, but we don't want to make things too easy for you, do we? _

Of course JJ didn't have the slightest idea who could have given her the rose. Judging from the note she figured that it had to be someone closer to her, someone whose handwriting she would easily recognize. But who? Hotch was ruled out at once. She felt nothing but sisterly affection for him, and she knew that he didn't feel different towards her himself. Besides, he seemed to have had more than professional interest for Emily for quite a while. With Morgan it was basically the same. They shared nothing but a great friendship, but she was definitely not his type. Reid, well Reid was just... Reid. They had gone out to see a football game once, shortly after having started to work together, but she just couldn't bring herself to see Reid as anything else than a little brother.

Which left Rossi. He had been on the team for a little over a year now, and if she was honest with herself, she had been attracted to him ever since his first day back at the BAU. But him being her Secret Santa? "That's just wishful thinking," she muttered to herself. He was tall, dark and deliciously handsome, and he still had a small air of mystery surrounding him, even after the team got to know him better over the past thirteen months. Shaking her head, she went out of her office again and over to the break room to get herself some coffee.

As if thinking about him was enough to make him suddenly appear in front of her, Rossi was bending over the coffee machine when she entered the room. Greeting him casually, she went over to him, taking a big coffee mug from the sink, and poured herself some of the freshly brewed hot liquid, too, watching him closely while she did so. There was nothing different about him, he treated her as casually friendly as ever, exchanging a few superficial words with her, before he sat down on the table and started reading the newspaper which was lying there.

"There's no way that he could have send that rose," JJ thought, shaking her head. "He was never, nor will he ever be interested in you, Jareau, so get over it," she mentally scolded herself. With a last glance at Rossi, who had immersed himself into the newspaper and didn't even bother to look up again, she left the break room again and went back to her office.


	8. December 7, Secret Santa, pt 2

December 7

**Secret Santa, pt. 2**

The workday didn't seem to end for JJ. She was barely able to concentrate, her thoughts drifting off to her Secret Santa and the rose every few minutes, but she couldn't think of anyone who could be the secret admirer, even after reading the small note over and over again.

Since the team didn't have a new case, she called it quits for the day at 5 pm sharp, gathering her things plus a few files, hoping that perhaps at home she would get a little bit more work done. She took the rose out of the glass of water that she had put it in this morning and went up to Hotch's office to say goodbye. Luckily, but also surprisingly, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid were not in the bullpen that moment, probably they were already gone, so she was saved from questions about the rose that would have come as surely as the sun went up and down every day. Especially Morgan would have been the first to mock her about it, and he would have gone to Garcia almost instantly to tell her about it. And the last thing JJ now needed, was Garcia's excited interrogation about her secret admirer. She probably wouldn't stop searching until she knew who the guy was, and as much as JJ loved Garcia, she wanted to have this secret for herself for a while.

When she left Hotch's office again, Rossi came out of his office. "Already on your way out, JJ?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was rather quiet today."

Pointing at the rose in her hand, he added with a wide grin on his face: "Got a date?"

Surprised by his point-blank question, she replied: "What? No... no. It's just a..." She stopped, not wanting to tell him about her Secret Santa.

"A rose," he helped her out, smiling amusedly.

"Yeah," she said, as he walked over to where she was standing in front of Hotch's office. Knocking on the door, he said: "Well, see you tomorrow, then. Have a good evening, JJ."

"Thanks, you too. Bye." With that he was gone in Hotch's office and she started back for home.

*****

The next day came way too early for her liking. Usually, she didn't have problems with getting up at the crack of dawn, but this morning she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Of course she had not been able to get any more paperwork done the night before. All she could think about was her Secret Santa, interrupted only by thoughts of David Rossi. His smile and his gentle warm eyes crept into her mind all the time when she was alone at home. "God, how old am I, acting like a teenager at her first crush...," she berated herself. But as much as she wanted to stop thinking about him, she couldn't. And it had only been getting worse over the past months. Hoping that her Secret Santa would eventually be able to draw her attention away from Rossi, she tried to focus on figuring out who he could be, going through everyone who could come into question, over and over again. It had already been 3 am when she finally fell asleep over her thoughts, which was the reason for her currently feeling like a wreck.

Arriving at work later, all she found was a new load of case files to work through. This didn't leave her with much time to think about Secret Santa again, something she was actually grateful for at the moment, considering last night. There was still no new case, though. She divided the most urging files up between her team for written consults, and worked herself through the rest of the pile until lunch.

When she came back from her lunch break, Rossi had already returned two of the files with his consulting remarks – in his usual messy handwriting. Groaning loudly, she realized that she couldn't turn the files back to the local detectives like that. "Great. It's not like I already have enough work, now I have to look over his again, too," she muttered angrily.

After spending almost ten minutes over one single word without being able raise any guess as to what was written there, she decided that it was enough. What she didn't realize when she went over to his office to ask him if he could at least try to write a bit more legible, was that she would get even more angry than before. He had actually laughed at her request! "JJ, nobody has ever complained about my handwriting before." Yeah, that was because nobody had ever dared to criticize the legendary David Rossi!

When she arrived at home this night, she was still so angry about Rossi's behavior that she completely forgot about this Secret Santa thing and the fact that there hadn't been a new present today. All she needed now was a relaxing bath and her bed. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly when her head touched her pillow at 10 pm.

*****

She was a lot more relaxed when she woke up the next morning. Almost eight hours of sleep had done their duty and she was actually in a pretty good mood when she arrived at the office. It didn't last long, though. A pile of five additional files with consults from Rossi were lying on her desk waiting for her to be forwarded to the respective detectives, and a brief glance into one of those files showed her that her legendary colleague had done nothing to comply with her request request of a neater handwriting.

Slamming her door loudly, she decided to bury herself in her office today, not wanting to see or hear anyone. There were also no signs of another Secret Santa gift. "Maybe it was just a prank," she thought, trying not to feel too disappointed about it.

At almost six o'clock she decided to call it a day, going over to the break room to bring her empty coffee mug back. When she came back into her office after a quick detour to the restrooms, she found a package, wrapped in reindeer gift wrap, on her desk. This time, there was no card attached. Opening the present, she found her favorite chocolate in it. Who knew what her favorite chocolate was? Garcia and Emily were the only ones that came to her mind. Reid probably knew it, too, considering all those important and not so important facts he could memorize. So, either it was one of those three, which she didn't believe at all, or her Santa had done some research. Whatever it was, she was really going to enjoy this chocolate together with a romantic movie tonight.

*****

Friday and the weekend went by ultimately uneventful. JJ had started to decorate her appartment and had already done some Christmas shopping. Happy about the relaxed weekend she'd had, she went to work a lot more motivated that she been in the past weeks. Her good mood was even more nourished when she saw the next gift on her desk. It was a small block-shaped box, a little heavier than the chocolate, and again wrapped in Christmas paper, again left with no card. Opening it, she almost couldn't believe her eyes, when she saw a bottle of her perfume in it. This was really getting personal, she thought amazed. But before she could get drawn into another round of guessing, the team was called to a case in Maine.


	9. December 8, Secret Santa, pt 3

_**A/N: Whoa, early posting today, but it technically is Dec. 8 already, even if it is the middle of the night. Hope you have fun reading the next chapter. Please drop a review and tell me what you think!**_

December 8

**Secret Santa, pt. 3**

The case was like most of their other cases: brutal and violent, and the team was barely able to breathe for the next two days. They worked late hours, focusing on catching the UnSub, who had killed three teenagers so far, as fast as possible before he could get another victim.

It was almost midnight on Tuesday, their second night in Portland, and the team had just arrived back at their hotel, still only having minor leads as to who and where the killer was. Walking past the reception, JJ suddenly heard the concierge calling after her. "Ms. Jareau! I've got a delivery here for you!" Surprised, JJ turned around, followed by the curious glances of her teammates.

"What is it?" She was handed a medium sized rectangular package.

"It was delivered this afternoon via Fed Ex from Quantico, Virginia."

"Oh, okay." JJ was at a loss for words. She had a feeling as to what it could be, and she truly hoped that she was right. She needed something nice tonight, after the past couple of days.

"Thank you," she told the concierge, and then turned back to her team again. They were all watching her expectantly. Morgan was the first one to ask. "What is it?"

"I don't know," she answered, debating with herself if she should tell them about her Secret Santa, and that she suspected it to be another present from him, or not. Deciding for the latter for now, she continued: "I'm going to open it upstairs." Seeing the disappointed faces of her colleagues, she quickly added: "I'm going to tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"What if there's something dangerous in there?" Reid suddenly asked. "Shouldn't you rather be opening it in front of us?"

JJ chuckled. "I don't think so, Spence. And if it is, it's probably better if only one of us gets blown up, isn't it? Now, can we please go to our rooms and get some sleep?"

They headed for the elevators and rode up in silence. Getting out on their floor, Prentiss asked: "But you do know who sent it, right? I saw that little smile on your face when the concierge gave it to you." JJ rolled her eyes. Working with profilers was extremely strenuous sometimes. Nevertheless, she said truthfully: "No, I actually don't know who sent it. But I'll promise to let you know as soon as I find out." Prentiss gave her a doubting look, but didn't say anything else. Quickly saying their good nights, everybody went to their respective room.

"Goodnight, JJ," Rossi, who had the room opposite to hers, said as they were both unlocking their doors. "Have fun with your delivery," he winked before he entered his room.

Once inside herself, JJ wasted no time and tore the cardboard box open, revealing two smaller and bigger gift wrapped boxes. This time, there was a little note attached, again typed and not handwritten.

_Dear Jennifer, _

_I hope this helps you to relax if the case gets too rough._

_Love, Santa _

Unwrapping the two gifts, she found her favorite bath oil and a box of Vanilla scented candles.

"That's my favorite scent;" she whispered astoundingly. And even though she was beyond tired, she couldn't resist doing exactly what Rossi had told her before: having fun with her delivery.

Stepping into a hot, relaxing bath ten minutes later, with the candles placed around her, she immediately felt better.

"Thank you, whoever you are," she muttered gratefully.

Forcing herself not to think about the case, her mind wandered to her Secret Santa. This was the third gift, the fourth actually if you counted the rose, that exactly met her taste. Her chocolate, her perfume, her bath oil plus her favorite scented candles. This person really had to know her in and out. The only person currently in Quantico that knew her this well, and who came to her mind, was Garcia. But JJ couldn't bring herself to believe it was her. She was way too much engrossed in finding the perfect Christmas present for Kevin right now to even think about sending not only one, but a series of well thought-of personal gifts to her.

Her thoughts drifted off to Rossi again. Thinking about his last words outside, twenty minutes before, she got into contemplating. "Have fun with your delivery," he had said and had actually winked! But did he really send it? She shook her head momentarily. "No, he didn't." He couldn't have sent it, since he was as far from Quantico as she was. Or maybe he ordered someone to do it for him? Again, she thought, why would he do that? You never gave personal presents like these to someone you were not interested in apart from a professional, distanced coworker relation, which was the only interest he had shown towards her so far. "Besides, he never calls me 'Jennifer'," was the next reason that came to her mind. Still clueless, she relished in her bath for another fifteen minutes and then went to bed.

The next day finally brought the much awaited break in the case. After working hard all morning, they managed to locate the UnSub and bring him in without further victims and complications within a couple of hours in the afternoon. Wrapping up the case, they managed to fly back home in the early evening hours. JJ was amazed and delighted that the team had apparently forgotten about her package, and relaxed herself into her seat on the jet. But her joy didn't last long. Five minutes into the air, Prentiss came over to sit next to her.

"So?" She started.

"So what?" JJ decided to play dumb, even though she knew exactly what Emily was hinting at.

"So, who sent you the package?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Ah, come on, Jayje. Like I'm going to believe that."

"It's true."

"And what was inside?"

JJ hesitated a moment before answering. "Bath oil and scented candles."

"Whoa. And I'm sure you didn't order them yourself."

She waited for an answer.

"You know I'm going to find out anyway, so you might as well just tell me," Emily said after a few moments of silence during which she had closely watched JJ. Sighing deeply, JJ gave in.

"Fine. I've been given these Secret Santa presents for a week now."

"Oh my God. You've got an admirer? Who is it?"

"Emily, I really don't know! But he seems to know me very well. He already got me my favorite chocolate, my perfume, and this bath oil and the candles, which also happen to have my favorite scent."

"And you really have no idea?"

"No, none at all. I've pretty much ruled out the whole team, and apart from them, there is no one at Quantico who knows me that well."

"Okay, I can totally get why you rule out Hotch, Morgan and Reid. But what about Rossi?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"No, seriously. I know you have it hot for him."

JJ blushed. "What? Emily..."

"Don't even try to deny it, Jayje. I have eyes. I see the way you look at him when you think nobody's watching."

"Fine. I like him. But as you also might have recognized, he's absolutely not interested in me."

"Well, true, I admit. I haven't seen him look back. Yet."

They fell silent again for a moment.

"But didn't he send any clues?"

"No, nothing. Two notes, but they were not revealing at all. Or maybe I'm just too blind to see it. They weren't even handwritten."

"But that's a sign! You probably know him well enough to recognize his handwriting."

"Yes, Emily. I've already figured that out. But that's not really a clue now, is it?"

They discussed JJ's Secret Santa for another while until JJ told Emily that she was tired and wanted to get a little nap until they landed.

Back in Quantico, everyone immediately headed home without going back to the office again. The paperwork could wait until the next morning.

When JJ arrived at home, she quickly scanned through her mail. Most of it were just bills, or spam, but one envelope caught her attention. It was red, with a little Santa Claus sticker on it. Tearing it open, out came two tickets for a Redskins game in January, along with another short, typed, note.

"_Dear Jennifer, _

_I hear you're a big Redskins fan. Hope you like the seats._

_Love, Santa"_

This couldn't be true. JJ literally felt like she was in a dream. Who was this guy? She couldn't wait to find out, but even after checking all of her presents again for some hidden clues, she didn't find a single one as to who the donor was.

And as if the past two gifts in two days weren't enough, she found the next one on her desk in her office the next morning. This time it was a framed picture of her and her team. The wooden frame looked like it was handmade, but even if it wasn't, it was a perfect pick. JJ felt tears forming in her eyes at the attentiveness that came along with all of those presents.

"God, I so hope this is not a dream," she whispered disbelieving. Examining the picture, she realized that it must have been taken at Rossi's birthday. He had invited them over to his secluded house at Little Creek, and they had taken a few pictures later that evening, after they'd already had some wine, through automatic release with Garcia's camera, and she had emailed them around later. Looking at the picture again, JJ had to smile. Everyone was making funny faces and she was sitting next to Rossi, who had laid his arm around her shoulder. She shivered at the memory of how good it had felt. They all looked genuinely happy, and JJ recalled that they really were. They'd had the greatest of fun in a long while, and it was clear that they were long since being more than just a team.

So it had to be someone from the team, it shot through her mind. Who else would have this photo?


	10. December 9, Secret Santa, pt 4

December 9

**Secret Santa, pt. 4**

JJ stared at the picture for a few moments, trying to think of any team member who could have a reason for sending her gifts, but again she found at least one reason for everyone for not being her Secret Santa. "Thank you for being the light in my life," had been written on the first note, which in her mind ruled out every single one. Hotch's light was Emily and Emily's light was Hotch, even though they would never admit it to anyone, not even to each other (which was something that maybe she and Garcia should work on sometime, JJ thought). Garcia had Kevin, Morgan was too much of a playboy to commit to one woman alone, and Reid was her little brother.

And Rossi was just right out impossible. They worked together, but aside from his birthday, they had never spend one single moment together outside the office. She couldn't even remember, if she had ever exchanged a private word with him that went beyond the occasional small talk. And, considering his reputation with the female species, which was well-known to the entire office, wouldn't he have made a move already had he been interested in her?

She shook her head and sat down. Having to catch up with the paperwork from their last case plus some new files, which had found their way onto her desk, she immersed herself into her work, only to stop for a break at lunchtime.

Making her way to the break room a couple of minutes after noon, she poured herself a cup of coffee and was about to go back to her office, when Rossi came in, fully clothed in his winter coat, going over to the sink to put his empty coffee mug in there. He gave her a warm smile, which made her heart skip a beat, and she immediately berated herself for reacting so intensely. "What's going on with me," she thought. His deep voice jarred her out of her thoughts. Mentally shaking herself, she turned towards him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you're taking a lunch break right now. I thought we could maybe walk over to the Diner together and get ourselves something."

"Oh my God. What?" Her mind screamed at her. Staring at him for a few seconds, processing his words, she wondered if she'd heard him correctly. When she saw him opening his mouth to continue, she quickly replied. "Yes, sure."

"This is your chance at finding out if he's your Secret Santa, Jareau!" She told herself. Putting down her coffee, she said: "Hang on a minute, I'll just get my coat."

Quickly walking over to her office, she pun on her coat and almost jumped out of her shoes, when she suddenly heard him say behind her: "Wow, your office is a mess!" Turning around sharply, she hissed at him: "Jesus, Rossi, you scared me! Didn't your mother teach you not to sneak up on ladies?"

"Oh, my mother taught me a lot of things, " he smirked suggestively, going over to her desk, and taking the framed photographinto his hands that JJ had gotten this morning, and which she had put onto the only free place on the table right in front of her.

"Nice photograph," he said casually, and before JJ could stop herself, she replied: "Of course you have to say that, since you're the one who gave it to me." Dropping her hand to her mouth, she blushed to the roots of her hair. Damn, she'd actually planned a discreet interrogation at lunch.

Rossi looked at her quizzically. "What? Why would you say that?"

"I just... Oh God...,"Where was the black hole to disappear in when you need it?

"I'm sorry, forget what I said."

He smiled at her gently without saying another word, and they headed out.

Lunch went by quickly. JJ and Rossi shared a wonderful and relaxed conversation, and JJ found herself more and more attracted to him, enjoying his presence very much. Rossi was an absolute gentleman and an attentive listener. They'd talked about anything and everything over their meal which Rossi had insisted paying for. She didn't ask about the Secret Santa gifts, though, being more sure than ever that he couldn't possibly have sent them. What she was sure about, however, was the fact that she really wanted to spend more time with him, to get to know him better. There was so much more to discover beneath the surface of his arrogant and confident David-Rossi-famous-profiler-and-bestselling-author attitude that he had on at work most of the time.

When they arrived back at the BAU, Rossi escorted her to her office and helped her out of her coat.

"Thanks for lunch," JJ said.

"I have to thank you for the pleasant company," Rossi replied with a charming smile. "Maybe we could do that again tomorrow?"

"Of course," JJ answered happily.

"Great. I gotta go back to work now. Have a nice afternoon then."

"You too."

With that, he was out of her office, leaving a slightly irritated JJ staring behind him. What had happened today? She asked herself over and over again. Why the sudden change in Rossi's demeanor? Whatever it was, JJ realized that she really liked it.


	11. December 10, Secret Santa, pt 5

December 10

**Secret Santa, pt. 5**

There were no new gifts for JJ for the next three days. Granted, there was a weekend in between, but JJ still felt a little sting in her heart, when she returned to her office Monday morning, only to find it exactly like she had left it the Friday before.

"It's funny how fast you get used to those little acknowledgements," she thought to herself.

However, there was still something she'd been looking forward to all weekend: Lunch with Rossi. At exactly 12 o'clock she heard a knock on her door and Rossi stuck his head in.

"You up for a break?"

"Sure." Smiling widely at him, she quickly grabbed her coat and scarf. It had finally become pretty cold outside over the weekend, the only thing still missing was snow. But much too JJ's and Rossi's surprise, when they stepped out of the FBI building, they were greeted with big white snowflakes falling from the sky. JJ's eyes began to shine as she looked up. "Wow," was all she managed to say.

"You like snow?" Rossi asked.

She looked at him with a big smile. "Oh yeah. Where I grew up, there was always a lot of snow in the winter. My friends and I always had the greatest of fun with downhill sledge races. I broke my arm once two days before Christmas, when I fell off, because I couldn't stop the sledge anymore." ******

Rossi grinned. "So you were a wild girl? Who would have thought?"

"Well, yeah. I was always hanging out with the boys, because they always seemed to have so much more fun than the girls. Where the boys were, there was action."

"Well, come on then, let's have a little action sprint across the street to the Diner, because I'm really freezing over here."

JJ eyeballed Rossi and then chuckled. "No wonder you're getting cold with your coat open and no scarf or gloves." Without really thinking about it, she stood in front of him and began to button his jacket. Reaching the top button, she realized what she was doing and blushed again, something that seemed to happen a lot lately with him around.

"I'm sorry," she muttered embarrassed, beginning to draw away.

"It's okay," Rossi assured her softly and took her hands in his. Looking deeply into her blue eyes, he smiled at her gently and added: "Much better now."

There was some kind of magic spell around them for a few moments, when they just stood in the snow and stared into each other's eyes. The growl of JJ's stomach brought them back into reality. "Come on, let's get you over there, before you'll starve," Rossi said, putting his hand on the small of her back, and guided her over the street.

Lunch was as pleasant and enjoyable as last time, but again it was over too soon and they had to go back to work. For the rest of the afternoon, JJ's thoughts drifted off to Rossi more often than ever before. She still felt his hand on hers as he'd held them outside, and she shivered at the image of having them on other parts of her body.

It was shortly before quitting time, when a new urgent case came in, local this time. A six-year-old girl had gone missing and the team was called in. They had to work fast, knowing that with every hour going by, the chances of finding the girl alive sank.

They spent all night interviewing the family, friends and acquaintances, checking facts and working on a profile, but every lead they found had ended dead. At 7 am the next morning, JJ felt more exhausted than she thought she'd ever had in her life. More than twelve hours without a hot trail had taken its toll on her and the rest of the team, too, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest properly until the girl was found.

While Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan were out interviewing the parents and teachers again, the rest were in the conference room, JJ preparing another press statement, and Reid and Rossi looking over the facts again. JJ could barely keep her eyes open anymore, when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and into Rossi's deep brown eyes.  
"JJ, you need to take a break," he said.

"No, it's okay. I have to get this press statement ready," she answered, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll tell you what. You get this statement out, and then you'll take a nap."

"Rossi, I...," she started to object.

"Don't argue, JJ."

She simply nodded, too tired to start a fight with him.

Half an hour later, she was giving a short press conference outside the building. As soon as all the questions had been answered, Rossi took her back inside again, insisting that she laid down on his office couch for an hour. "I'll get you as soon as we have a lead."

It was Reid who cracked the case two hours later. They found the girl relatively unharmed, with only a few bruises on her arms. Everyone was happy at the good outcome, especially JJ, who realized that her Christmas would have been pretty sad, if things hadn't ended well.

After wrapping up the paperwork, Hotch gave them the rest of the day off, since they all had some sleep to catch up to.

JJ went straight home, taking a hot and relaxing bath and then sank into her living room couch, watching TV for the rest of the day. She went to bed pretty early at nine o'clock in the evening, feeling like a new woman, when she woke up the next morning.

Her good mood lit up even more when she arrived at the office and saw a new gift on her desk. It was a small box, and JJ went to open it, before she'd even put down her coat and purse. She gasped, when she opened the box to find a pair of beautiful silver dangle earrings with a small diamond at end. They looked expensive, but subtle and tasteful at the same time, something she knew she could wear without drawing too much attention to it, but which also couldn't be overlooked. She realized that no one had ever managed to meet her taste with jewelery like this before. Her previous boyfriends all had tried, but failed miserably. And they'd had known her for quite a while, before they'd attempted to pleasure her with giving her jewelery.

Lunch with Rossi was a pleasure again. They'd easily fallen into this habit, she noticed, when he'd knocked on her door again at twelve o'clock sharp. Other than that, the rest of the day went by rather quiet, with only paperwork left to be done.

The same could be said for the next day. Hotch and Prentiss were at a custodial interview and Reid and Morgan were giving a lecture, so Rossi and JJ took the chance and extended their lunch break to two hours, going over to a little Italian restaurant which was one block away. Walking slowly back to the office afterwards, they fell into companionable silence, as they inhaled the cool winter air. There was no awkwardness in their silence, JJ noticed with pleasure. Arriving back at the BAU, they reluctantly went back to work.

Thursday morning started early again for JJ. She woke up at half past four and couldn't go back to sleep again. Deciding that she might as well be doing something useful, she got up and started doing her laundry. While waiting for it to finish, she cleaned her apartment and then made herself breakfast. After a quick shower, she got dressed and decided to show up a little earlier at work today. She was surprised, when she met Morgan and Rossi in the break room.

"You guys are in early." She greeted them.

"You, too, obviously," Morgan answered.

"Everything okay?" Rossi wanted to know.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table with the men. They talked until by and by the rest showed up. Rossi and Morgan got up first, and she finished her coffee while going over the newspaper. Walking into her office a few minutes later, she was delighted that there was another present laying on her desk. To be more specific, this time it were several small items, all wrapped in Christmas paper. JJ laughed out loud as she opened them and found a soccer-ball-shaped eraser, a pencil with a soccer-ball-shaped pellet at the end, a pencil sharpener in the shape of a soccer ball, and a little notebook with the emblem of the Georgetown University soccer team on it. It surprised her a bit, how happy those little things made her, and she couldn't seem to get the smile off her face for the rest of the day.

When they came in the next morning, JJ was still in a good mood, and it got even better when Hotch surprised them with the team being on stand down until the new year. It meant moderate working hours from nine to five for the next two weeks, and JJ really appreciated the fact that she would now be able to get everything ready for Christmas, deciding for another round of Christmas shopping the next day. She said goodbye to everyone shortly after five, looking forward to her evening with her best friend from college, whom she hadn't met in quite a while. They always called each other around Christmas time, and JJ knew that Samantha would be visiting her family in D.C. as she did every year in December, so she'd called her this afternoon to see if she was already in town. It turned out that she was and that she was also still free for the night, so they didn't hesitate to meet at their local bar.

But first, JJ went home for a quick shower. Opening her apartment door as she wanted to leave again, she almost stumbled over a new package, which was lying right in front of her door. Carefully lifting it up, she realized that it was the heaviest she'd gotten so far, and the biggest. She closed the door again and went over to the kitchen, cutting the cardboard box, which was again wrapped in Christmas paper, open. Pulling the cushions out that were pressed in there, she found a beautiful white jar made of china, with little Christmas ornaments on it. Placing it on her kitchen table, she lifted the top and smiled widely as she found homemade Christmas cookies in it. At least she assumed they were homemade. Taking one into her mouth, she couldn't resist on letting out a small moan at how good they tasted. "I really need to know soon who this Secret Santa person is," she muttered chewing the last bites. Again, as with the last two presents, there was no new note attached. Since she was already late for her meeting with Samantha, contemplating about it would have to wait until she was home again.

* * *

**** **_I know that JJ is from Pennsylvania, but I have to admit that I have absolutely no idea about the climatic conditions there, so please bear with me, if this is not correct._


	12. December 11, Secret Santa, pt 6

_**A/N: This is the second to last chapter of this story. Hang on for 'la grande finale' tomorrow!**_

December 11

**Secret Santa, pt. 6**

JJ had a great evening catching up with Samantha. They laughed a lot talking about old stories of their college years and Samantha told JJ many stories about her husband and their four-year-old daughter. At one point later in the evening, they started talking about JJ's love life, which was practically non-existent, as JJ had to admit wistfully.

"Oh my God, JJ, Don't you ever go out?"

"Well, I've been on dates. But, you know, with my work schedule, you can't really plan anything. The last guy I dated for longer than a week left me after eight months, accusing me of having an affair with one of my colleagues, which, in his mind, was the real reason behind my long work hours."

"What an idiot!"

"Exactly. That's the main reason why I don't go out so much. Most of those guys could never accept or even understand my job, so it's probably better to stay away from them."

"Sure. But why aren't you going out with someone you work with, then? Someone who knows your job? I bet there are plenty of hot agents in that Bureau of yours that are just screaming for your attention."

"Sam, it's not that simple. There are actually rules against fraternization." Thinking about it, her mind wandered to Rossi again. Samantha looked at her and realized with a smirk: "So there is someone, huh?"

"What? Sam, no..."

"Aw, come on JJ, I see that look in your eyes. Who is he?"

"Sam, there is no one."

"Please, JJ, a blind man could sense it five miles away that you're in love with someone."

"I'm not. And he's most definitely not in love with me."

Staring at her in disbelief, Samantha raised her eyebrows, and JJ conceded.

"Fine. His name is David Rossi. But as I said, he's not interested in me."

"Wait, did you just say 'David Rossi'? The 'David Rossi'?"

"Why? You know him?"

"Sweetie, I'm a journalist, remember? Of course I know him. I wrote an article about him, two articles in fact. For the first one, I wanted to do an interview with him, but his agent told me he wasn't available. So I went to one of his book signings, and actually managed to ask him a few questions, before he left with a trail of groupies following him. That was about four, no five years ago. Then, one year ago, my boss wanted me to do another article on him. He'd heard that Rossi was back at the Bureau. This time I went straight to one of his lectures and I managed to get a full twenty-minutes interview. Undisturbed. There was literally not a single woman around him. I mean, of course, the groupies were there, but he'd told all of them off, keeping his distance. When I asked him about it, he said something about being a changed man."

"Really?" JJ couldn't believe her ears, but her heart grew even fonder for Rossi at those words.

"Yeah. And you're really working with him?"

"Yes, he's in my team."

"And you're in love with him." Samantha stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'd rather say I like him," JJ said.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie. But don't ask me to believe it, okay? I see how your eyes lit up at his name."

"I can't be in love with him, okay? There are rules against that at the Bureau."

"Is he your boss, or what?"

"No, technically not."

"And do these rules also apply to normal coworkers?"

"Sam, I don't know. I guess so, but I'm not sure. But, you know what they say at the Bureau? That most of these rules only exist because of him. And can we please change the subject now? I'm trying to get this man out of my head."

"Okay, okay," Samantha laughed. "But you're gonna have to tell me as soon as something's happening between you and him, alright?"

"Alright," JJ sighed.

They chatted for another hour, mostly gossiping about what their former classmates were doing nowadays, and JJ completely forgot to tell Samantha about the Secret Santa gifts, which she'd actually planned to do, because she wanted to get her opinion on it.

It was only when she arrived at home shortly after midnight that it came to her mind again when her gaze fell on the cookie jar. She ate another of those delicious cookies, before she got ready for bed. Falling asleep almost instantly, she woke up again after a good nine hour's sleep at half past nine the next morning.

She spent a lazy morning in the kitchen with the newspaper and a long breakfast, and then went out to do the rest of her Christmas shopping.

Arriving at the mall twenty minutes later, it took her almost half an hour to find a parking space, which almost rained in her parade.

The first things she got were another few presents for her nephew and niece, her brother's children. Presents of which she was sure that they'd forever love their cool Aunt Jennifer for. Her second stop was at the bookstore to get a present for her mother. When she went into a shop for menswear to buy her father a new pullover, she saw a nice knitted ensemble of scarf, gloves and hat that she liked instantly. "That's perfect for Rossi," she thought, even though she assumed that he was more likely to wear cashmere scarfs and leather gloves than cotton. But the black and brown colors were absolutely fitting for him, so after a few seconds of contemplation, she simply bought it. They usually didn't buy each other Christmas presents on the team, but she figured that the others didn't have to know.

Realizing that she now had all of her presents together, she walked around for another while, looking into the various showcases, and going into every other store to try on some clothes, of which she only bought a jeans for herself.

She was already on her way out, when she saw the most beautiful long, red dress she'd ever seen, in one of the display windows. There was no price displayed, so she went inside.

"Excuse me, I was wondering about this red dress in the window."

"Yes, Ma'am. That's one of a kind. Would you like to try it on?" The saleslady asked.

JJ reckoned that is was probably much to expensive for her, but she couldn't resist on trying it on. It fitted like a glove and she immediately fell in love with it. The saleslady was thrilled, and JJ felt like a princess, but her heart dropped, when she heard the price: 1200 $!

"I'm sorry," she muttered disappointed, "but that's way too expensive for me." She quickly went to take it off and handed it back. "But thanks anyway.. Maybe another time. Have a nice Christmas," she said to the vendor and left the store.

Back at home, she wrapped all her presents and then made herself some hot tea to go with her cookies. She spent the rest of the day on her sofa reading a book.

***  
Going to work on Monday, she realized that it was only four more days until Christmas. She'd decided to come in on Christmas Eve, too, at least until noon, because she didn't have to be anywhere before the afternoon of the 25th, when she was going to be at her brother's place, who had also moved to D.C. with his family a few years back. Their parents were also coming from Pennsylvania this year, and JJ was happy that the team was on stand down, because it meant that she could actually enjoy her time there without having to fear to be called in.

Opening her office door, she immediately saw it again, her next Secret Santa gift. This time, she found a CD underneath the gift wrap. The cover showed a nice little winter scene with the words "Merry Christmas, Jennifer, with all your favorite Christmas songs" written on it. Quickly scanning the track list, she discovered that the songs on it were indeed all her favorites. She couldn't wait for the day to end so that she could put the CD into the stereo of her car on her way home.

The next day, there was another new gift for her waiting in the office. It looked suspiciously like a book, and when she unwrapped it, she began to believe in Santa Claus again. Inside was an extremely rare copy of the original edition of Charles Dicken's "A Christmas Carol". Sitting down on her office couch instead of her desk, she couldn't resist starting to read in it at once. Of course she knew the story inside and out, but this was a whole different feeling, reading in an original copy of the first edition of this wonderful book. It was because of the book that she didn't manage to get as much work done that day as she would have liked to. Plus, lunch with Rossi was extended again by half an hour. Luckily, everyone was already in the right Christmas spirit, and didn't quite care that only half the work than usually got done. Of course, JJ, dutifully as she was, wanted to catch up with everything before the Holidays, so she engrossed herself into work again the next day, the only break being the usual lunch with Rossi.

Back inside her office, JJ pulled her Christmas present for him out of her bag. Knowing that he wouldn't be coming in on Christmas Eve, she'd already brought it with her this day. Blushing again, she carefully held him back as he was leaving her office.

"Uhm, Rossi, I, I've got something for you," she said haltingly. Handing the wrapped gift over to him, he looked at her, surprise mirroring in his eyes.

"JJ, you didn't have to get me a present. I don't have anything for you."

"It's okay. I just thought that you might need it. I hope you like it."

"Shall I open it now?"

"If you want to. But if you rather wait until Christmas morning, it's okay, too."

"No, I'm curious." Tearing the paper open, almost like a little child, his smile grew wider and wider at the sight of the contents. Watching him closely, JJ let out a small breath as she noticed that he liked it.

"You know, I thought you could use something like that so that you don't have to freeze anymore."

"That's great! Thank you, JJ."

"I hope you like the colors."

"I do." He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and put on the gloves and the hat. "It's perfect. I love it. Thank you very much, JJ." Smiling at her gently and happily, he bent down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. JJ blushed again, looking down on the floor.

"I, I think I have to get back to work now." she said softly.

"Yeah, sure, me too. Thanks again, JJ," he answered, turning toward the door.

"You're welcome, Rossi," JJ replied, happy about the right choice of present.

Turning his head back to her as he stepped out, he said with a wink: "Oh, and JJ? I think you can call me 'Dave' now, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay. Dave."

***  
The next day was Christmas Eve and when JJ arrived at the office at 8 am, almost everyone was already in their Christmas break. Morgan spent the Holidays with his mother and sisters in Chicago, Reid visited his mother in Vegas, Garcia and Kevin were off on a short vacation, Hotch was with Jack, since Haley wanted to take him to her parents on the 25th , and even Prentiss went to see her mother. JJ didn't know exactly what Rossi was doing, but he'd mentioned something about a Christmas brunch with his mother and the prospect of a few quiet days in his cabin at Little Creek.

She went into her office, going over the last few case files that were on her desk, which she hadn't finished the day before, and was only pulled out of her concentration, when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" A young delivery boy came in with a big package in his hands.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jareau?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I have a delivery for you. Would you sign here please?" He pointed at a form and JJ put her signature on it, then handed her the package.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he left again.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too."

It was a pretty narrow, but long white box, this time with only a red bow wrapped around it. Opening it, JJ gasped, her eyes filled with tears, as she saw the content. Shaking her head violently she whispered disbelieving: "No, that's impossible!"


	13. December 12, Secret Santa, pt 7

December 12

**Secret Santa, pt. 7**

She couldn't stop staring at this gift. Inside the box was the beautiful red dress she'd tried on last Saturday. Still shaking her hear, she took it out carefully. "How's that possible? Nobody knew I tried that on?" Then she saw the little card that had been hidden under the dress in the box.

"_Dear Jennifer,_

_please meet me for dinner tonight. I will send someone to pick you up from home at 7 pm. _

_Love, Santa Claus_

_P.S. I'd love to see if the earrings match the dress!"_

JJ was speechless and overwhelmed. If someone had asked her that moment to describe her feelings, she would not have been able to find a single adjective to describe them. She felt everything, from joy and happiness to excitement and nervousness. She was even a bit scared.

In the past couple of weeks, she and Rossi had been closer than ever before, and it was not just after her night out with Samantha that she realized she was head over heels in love with him. Her biggest Christmas wish was for Rossi to be the Secret Santa, but she had been so much in denial over that, that she couldn't bring herself to believe it was him.

And then it hit her: "Oh my God. I can't go," she whispered to herself. "What if all my doubts were confirmed, and it's really not Rossi? I don't think I'd be able to bear it if it weren't him," she thought. She needed to talk to someone about what to do, but neither Prentiss nor Garcia were there, of course. So she called Samantha to see if she was able to come over to her place. She was, and JJ quickly got all her things together and left for home. She couldn't think about work anymore anyway.

Five minutes after arriving back at her place, Samantha rang at her doorbell.

"Oh thank God, Sam, you are here." JJ greeted her friend as she let her in.

"What's the matter, JJ? You're almost hysterical!" Samantha asked worried.

"I can't do this," JJ muttered more to herself.

"What? Start from the beginning, please."

And JJ told her everything about the Secret Santa gifts and about what had happened between her and Rossi over the past few weeks.

"And now I don't know what to do," she concluded. "I want it to be Rossi. I want it so much, but I have so many doubts about it."

"Oh Sweetie," Samantha cooed and laid an arm around her. "You know, there's only one way to find out, right? You have to go there tonight."

"But..."

"No buts. You'll go. I'm going to help you with hair and makeup later, but now we're going to go out for some early lunch. We don't want you to faint into your Santa's arms tonight, because you haven't eaten all day."

They went over to a small burger restaurant in JJ's neighborhood and continued their talk there.

An hour and a half later, they were back home again.

"JJ, do you actually have the right undergarments to wear under that dress?" Samantha asked suddenly.

"What? I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet."

"Okay, let's have a look."

It didn't take long an Samantha quarried some sexy read underwear from JJ's closet, which exactly matched with the dress. "God, Sam, I've never worn this." JJ sighed. "Garcia and Prentiss talked me into buying this the last time we were out. I'd never actually planned on wearing it."

"Looks like you're going to do now. These little pieces of nothing were just waiting for that dress," Samantha smirked, "and you can even take off the straps of that bra so it won't be seen under the dress." She held it on JJ's body. "Oh yeah, Santa Claus is definitely going to like this look tonight."

"Sam, please!" JJ hissed. "What do you expect is going to happen tonight?" She asked reproachful.

"I don't know, JJ, but you gotta be prepared for everything. Which is why you're now going to take a long and relaxing bath and shave your legs. Oh and by the way, do you have waterproof mascara?"

"No, why?"

"You're going to need it, when you suddenly burst into tears of joy."

"Sam, we don't even know if that's going to happen at all. Maybe I'll be running scared?" JJ replied.

"Don't argue now, everything's going to be perfect. Listen, you take that bath now and do everything I said, and I'm going out and get you some waterproof mascara."

"Fine." JJ gave in, sighing deeply.

"I'll take your keys!" With these words, Sam was out and JJ prepared her bath with her Santa's bath oil.

An hour later, Sam was back, as JJ stepped out of the tub again. She wrapped herself into a big bath towel and went over to the living room, where Samantha was waiting, reading in her Dickens' book. Pointing at the cookie jar, JJ said: "You should try one of these, they're amazing" and then sat down next to her friend on the couch. They started talking again, with Sam reassuring JJ every couple of minutes that everything's going to be fine. When they looked on the watches again, it was already 4 pm. Sam stood up.

"Okay, JJ, let's get you ready. Go, put on your underwear, I'll wait in the bathroom."

Spending the next two and a half hours with hair and makeup, JJ grew more and more nervous with every minute. They decided for pinning her hair up in a simple, but effective way, with a few loose curls caressing her face, and only simple makeup with a bit of mascara to highlight her eyes and some rouge.

It was shortly after half past six, when everything was finished. All JJ had left to do was put on her dress, put in the earrings and apply some perfume. Slipping into her shoes and taking her purse, she left the bedroom five minutes later.

"Wow," Sam admired. "If that's not going to blow his mind then I don't know what is."

"Oh God, Sam, I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous before a date. Not even before that impossible blind date you set me up with during our second year in college." JJ started pacing the room.

"Relax, JJ, I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

Waiting in silence for the next twenty minutes, JJ however couldn't stop pacing around. At exactly seven o'clock, her doorbell rang.

"Ok, JJ, you got everything?"

JJ nodded.

"Your coat!" Sam handed it to her.

"Thanks."

They went outside together and JJ almost couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the big limousine in front of her house. "Wow, JJ, your Santa is really pulling every trick!"

"Ms. Jareau?" The driver, who was standing near the car, said. "Good evening, Ma'am. My name is Vincenzo and I will chauffeur you to a restaurant in McLean, Virginia tonight." He held out a hand and opened the back door.

JJ quickly said goodbye to Sam, promising to call her with all the details as soon as she was home again, and then got inside the car. There was glass of Champagne waiting for her and JJ was simply amazed by sitting in such a luxurious car.

She only took a small sip from the glass, he mind and heart racing more and more with every minute they were driving. About half an hour later they arrived at the "Maestro" restaurant. Vincenzo opened the door for her and helped her out of the limousine.

"Thank you." JJ said softly, her nervousness almost overwhelming her.

"Have a great evening."

"Thank you, Vincenzo."

Slowly walking towards the entrance, JJ felt as if her heart almost exploded in her chest. There was a waiter standing outside, smiling friendly at her, and opening the door for her. "Good evening, Ms. Jareau!" He greeted her. "How does he know my name?" JJ wondered and stepped inside, where the maitre d' and another waiter were awaiting her. "Jesus, did they wait just for me?" She thought, and found her question answered instantly.

"Good evening Ms. Jareau. Welcome to the "Maestro". Let me have your coat and then we'll guide you to your table." The maitre d' helped her out of the coat and handed it to the other waiter. Looking around, JJ realized that there were no other guests in there.

"Ms. Jareau, if you follow me please. Your company is already waiting for you."

JJ felt like in a dream, and she hoped that she wouldn't wake up any time soon. With her heart beating faster and louder with every step she took following the man, she was convinced that everyone could hear it. He guided her through the empty restaurant into a adjoining room, beautifully decorated, with only one table in the middle. The lights were dimmed and there was a soft piano music in the background.

Stepping into the room, she saw him at once, standing at a window, with his back turned towards her and looking outside.

"Your date is here, Sir," the maitre d' said.

He turned around immediately and JJ let out her breath that she just now realized she'd been holding, as she saw the most wonderful gentle and warm smile that she'd ever seen on David Rossi's face. She couldn't stop her own wide and overjoyed smile from forming on her face, as he stepped towards her until he was just mere inches from her.

"Jennifer", he said softly, handing her the same beautiful long-stemmed rose as in her first present. "I'm glad you came."

"Dave...," JJ whispered. He took her hand and then looked at her.

"You look so beautiful," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek. JJ closed her eyes at the feel of his soft, warm lips and his tickling beard against her cheek, feeling the tears forming and inwardly thanking Sam for having thought of waterproof mascara. She opened her eyes again as she felt his warm hand cupping her cheek, gently rubbing the tears away with his thumb. Their eyes locked as she whispered barely audible: "I wanted it to be you so badly!"

Giving her another kiss, this time on the other cheek, he said: "I'm glad to hear that. I can't tell you how glad I am." Taking her hand again, he continued: "Let's have a seat."

He pulled out her chair and let her sit down, before he took the other seat opposite to her. The waiter came over and handed them the menu, asking if he could bring them anything to drink.

"Is it okay if I order some wine?" Dave asked JJ, and she nodded.

"Sure." Her racing heartbeat had normalized again, now that she was sitting down, and she began to relax. Dave ordered a bottle of red and then asked her if she wanted to have something else, too.

"A glass of water, please." JJ said to the waiter.

"For me too. Thank you."

"Very well." The waiter went away and Dave turned to JJ again.

"May I recommend something for dinner?"

"Dave, did you rent the whole place for tonight?"

"Jennifer, let's order our meals first, okay? Then we can talk about everything."

He went through the menu with her recommending a few dishes, and when the waiter came back with their drinks, they both ordered different pasta dishes. When they were alone again, David raised his glass. "To us. To Santa.," he said, smiling widely.

JJ nodded and they clinked glasses. After having taken a sip, JJ asked: "So why did you do all this?"

"Because I like you."

"You could have just told me."

"Sure, but that wouldn't have been half as much fun, would it?"

JJ shook her head. "I... I just can't believe this. Why me? Why now?"

Dave reached over the table and took her hand in his. Looking her deeply into the eyes, he slowly started: "Because you're special." He stopped for a second to kiss her fingers and then stroked them gently as he continued. "I want to be honest with you. I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into Hotch's office on my first day back at the BAU. I just didn't dare make a move right away. I had to find my place in the team first, but now I couldn't wait any longer." He brought her fingers to his lips again and then added with a whisper: "Please tell me that you feel the same."

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, her words barely a whisper: "I do."

Relief showed on his face as he said: "God, Jennifer, you look so beautiful tonight!"

Shivering at his use of her first name she blushed and looked away shyly.

"What is it?" Dave asked a bit anxious.

"It's just... No one ever calls me 'Jennifer', even you didn't until tonight, well, except in your notes."

"I love your name. But I couldn't call you by it, because then you would have known right away that it was me. But I want to do it forever from now on, if that's okay."

"Of course. I really like it."

Continuing to stroke her hand gently, he asked: "I know we didn't have dinner yet, but would you like to dance with me?" It was only now that JJ realized that the music did not come out of a stereo, but from a piano player in the far side of the room. Shaking her head in surprise, she said: "Dave, I still can't believe you did all this. It must have cost you a fortune."

Standing up and walking over to her, he pulled her up and guided her a few steps towards the piano. He laid his arm around her waist and started to sway her around slowly, bending down to whisper in her ear: "You are worth every single cent, and so much more, mia bella principessa." His words sent a shiver through her body, but at the same time, she relaxed herself more and more into his touch, as they slowly danced cheek to cheek, forgetting everything around them.

Only when the waiter came with their dinner, they had to stop. They sat down again and ate in comfortable silence, continually looking into each other's eyes and smiling at each other.

After a delicious meal, JJ sat back in her chair, and drank some more wine.

"Do you want to have some dessert?" Dave wanted to know.

"I don't think I can eat anything else, although I bet it's just as delicious as this pasta. But this dress is so tight, it's not designed for dessert. I'm afraid it would burst if I ate more."

The waiter came back in to clear their table and Dave told him that they were fine for the moment, before JJ continued to talk.

"By the way, how did you know that I would like this dress? How could you even spend so much money on a dress?"

"Jennifer, I already told you. You're worth it. End of discussion. Plus, you looked great in it."

"What?"

"It was just a coincidence. I was at the mall last Saturday to get some presents, and then I saw you, walking into this store. I thought I'd say hello and ask you if you'd like to have some coffee or something like that, but then I saw you in that dress and the disappointment on your face when you heard the price. I just knew that this would be perfect for my last present. So I bought it after you left."

JJ could only smile at him in disbelief.

"Which reminds me," he continued, "that I actually did already have something else for your last gift. I guess now would be the perfect time to give it to you."

"Dave!" JJ blew out in surprise. "Don't you think it's enough now?"

He smiled warmly as he pulled a small, long box and an envelope out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to her. "It will never be enough, I can promise you that."

"What do you want me to open first?"

"The box."

Lifting the lid, JJ gasped as she saw a small silver necklace with one single diamond enclosed in a silver pendant, exactly matching her earrings.

"Dave!"

"You like it?"

"Oh my God... It's beautiful!" She felt the tears forming in her eyes again, as Dave stood up and came over to her.

"Let me help you with it." He gently put it around her neck, kissing it softly when he was done, and JJ felt the goosebumps all over her body. Taking the envelope, she pulled out a Christmas card. She quickly opened it and read:

"_Dear Jennifer, _

_it was a pleasure and an honor to have been your Secret Santa. That you're now reading this card can only mean that you didn't run scared when you saw me today, and I can only hope that you're going to let me be your Santa forever. I wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope that from now on we'll spend our Christmases together. _

_Love forever,_

_Dave"_

Still standing behind her, Dave put his hand on her bare shoulders and whispered in her ear while kneading them softly: "I hope you noticed, too, that I wrote it by hand this time."

She leaned into his soft touch for a few seconds, before turning around to meet his eyes again. "And you actually managed to pull off a legible handwriting. I'm proud of you."

"Well, I can still learn a thing or two, you know. You up for another dance?"

She nodded eagerly and they made their way over to the piano again.

"So how did you do all of it?" JJ asked after a little while.

"What do you mean?"

"All those Secret Santa presents. How did you know all those things about me?"

"I'm a profiler, remember? Plus, I might have overheard some of your talks with Prentiss, Garcia and Reid since I've been on the team." JJ raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe him.

"Fine. I also might have had a little help. From a Christmas elf called Penelope Garcia."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that Garcia helped you?"

"Yep. And she was quite happy and excited about my plan."

"But why didn't she tell me? She's my best friend."

"Jen, I'd sworn her to secrecy, first of all. And second, you two barely talked over the past few weeks, something of which she was actually quite relieved about. She feared that if you'd come to her, she'd let something slip."

They danced in silence for a couple of minutes, before Dave asked again: "Did you ever suspect it would be me?"

"To be honest, I guess deep down, I've known all the time that it could only be you, but I tried to find reasons that this could not be possible. And when you said no, when I asked you about the photograph, I wasn't sure anymore."

"But I didn't say no, remember? I just asked you why you thought I'd gave it to you."

"Oh my God. I really didn't notice that."

"And you obviously didn't notice my other hints," Dave grinned.

"What hints?"

"Well, for example the CD cover with the winter scene. I'd only included the snow, because you'd told me at lunch how much you loved snow. And the cookie jar. It's Italian china."

"Why didn't I see all of this?" JJ was amazed.

"Well I'm glad you didn't because this way I could go through with everything as I'd planned it."

"Yeah, about that. Seriously, Dave, renting the whole place for tonight?"

"I wanted us to be undisturbed. And I truly think it was worth it, don't you?"

She nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder, as they continued to dance for yet another long minutes. After a long while, Dave gently began to stroke her back up and down, bending his head to kiss her hair, and whispered softly: "Jennifer, I would like to take you home now."

She looked up into his warm dark brown eyes, and he cupped her cheek. Pulling her closer to his body, he slowly bent down until their faces were only centimeters apart. JJ wrapping her arms around his neck was all of an invitation he needed to close the rest of the gap between their faces. When their lips met for the first time, they both felt as if fireworks were exploding around them. The world outside seemed to disappear, as they quickly deepened the kiss, tasting each other, until the need for air drove them apart.

"Wow, that was...," Dave breathed heavily.

"Amazing." JJ finished for him. He bent down to kiss her again, and then wrapped his arms around her body tightly, as he held her close. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, and feeling completely save and secure in his arms. After holding her a few minutes, he gently caressed her hair, whispering quietly: "Jen, is it okay if we go home now?"

She brought her hands to his face. "Of course."

They nodded goodbye to the pianist, and then went out of the room to bid their farewell to the waiters as well. Dave helped JJ into her coat and put his own on, too. Then they slowly walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and got into the waiting limousine.

Once inside, JJ snuggled against Dave's chest, as he put his arms around her.

"Thank you David. For everything."

"It was my pleasure, Jennifer. And I have to thank you, sweetheart. You pulled me out of the dark, and made me see the light again. I will always be grateful for finally having you."

And as they drove the way to Dave's house, they both knew that they'd ride into their new life together.

* * *

_**A/N: So, that's it. I did have a couple of more ideas for the rest of the evening and their Christmas together, but I guess that would have been too much, so I decided to end it here. Who knows, maybe if I don't have a story for the 24th, then I might be thinking about coming back to this. We'll see. **_

_**Anyways, another thing I have to note here is that I probably won't be able to post tomorrow, because we have an invitation for lunch and I'm going to be at a concert tomorrow night. If I don't post tomorrow there will probably be two posts on Monday. **_

_**Please leave a review and tell me how you liked this chapter!**_

_**Vanessa**_


	14. December 13, It's A Nightmare

_**A/N: This is the belated posting for yesterday, Dec. 13. There will be another one later tonight.**_

_**Both are short oneshots this time. **_

_**As ever, I don't own anything.**_

December 13

**It's A Nightmare**

They entered the UnSubs house quietly, weapons drawn, with Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan searching the first floor, while Rossi and JJ were going up the stairs. JJ nodded shortly as Rossi gestured her to go left, while he took care of the rooms on the right side of the upper floor. Through the earpieces of their radio contact they heard Hotch whisper: "It's all clear down here. What about upstairs?"

"Everything's clear where I am," JJ said, returning into the hall as Rossi came out of his last room. He nodded, too. "Clear."

Walking down the stairs again, he saw JJ, still upstairs, stopping suddenly. Then, out of nowhere, a shot was fired. Rossi's eyes widened with shock as he saw JJ's body falling over the balustrade, landing on her back right in front of his feet. Her lifeless eyes were staring up to him and she had a bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead. The rest of the team came running from the back of the house as they heard the gunshot, finding Rossi standing motionless, with horror all over his face, over Jennifer Jareau's dead body. Another loud gunshot was fired, and –

David Rossi jerked up, screaming.

Breathing heavily as he opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and disoriented. Everything around him was dark, and it took him a few moments to realize that he was in his hotel room bed, panting and sweating after the nightmare he had just woken out of.

"Oh my God. It was so real!" He whispered, still horrified, still seeing JJ's lifeless blue eyes staring up on him as she lay on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the horrific image out of his head, and ran his trembling fingers across his face. A look onto the digital alarm clock on the nightstand told him that it was only half past two. Letting himself fall back into the cushions again, he tried to calm down, tried to even his still heavy breathing.

"I have to see her!" The words shot through his head, and without thinking twice about the fact that it was the middle of the night, he stood up and made his way across the floor to her room. Pounding on her door frantically, he heard a few harsh curses from inside moments later. JJ jerked the door open violently, hissing angrily as she saw Rossi standing in front of her in his pajamas.

"Rossi! It's the middle of the freaking night! What the heck do you want?"

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her alive and in one piece, and noticed only subconsciously that she had never looked sexier before as she was standing in front of him with her sleepy baby blue eyes, her messed up hair and only a long shirt as her nightdress. Without saying a word, he jumped forward and pulled her into his arms, the need to feel her warm body against his overwhelming him.

"Rossi! What's the matter with you?" JJ demanded to know. "Dave!"

"It's okay," he whispered reassuringly to himself. "Everything is okay now."

"What's wrong?"

He reluctantly let her out of his embrace and just now realized that he'd disturbed her sleep.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep," he apologized, turning around to get back into his own room, when he felt JJ taking his hand and pulling her inside.

"Sit!" She demanded roughly.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you get away without an explanation as to why you've just woken me up at half past two!"

"I had a dream," he whispered hoarsely. "We were in the UnSub's house and you got shot in the head. God, JJ it was so real!" He let his head fall into his hands.

JJ's anger at the nightly interruption vanished completely at his words as she saw the big, strong, legendary David Rossi sitting on her bed, almost broken. She sat down next to him and gently touched his cheek.

"It was just a nightmare, Dave. We caught the UnSub this afternoon, remember? I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere," she soothed him softly.

"I know. I guess I just needed the reassurance." He smiled weakly at her.

Smiling back at him, she gently kissed his temple and squeezed his hand. "Go back to bed, Dave. We've got an early flight back to Quantico tomorrow."

Standing up, he hugged her again. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Thanks for your words."

"Anytime, Dave," she said, patting his shoulder.

Turning around one last time before he went out, he said: "Thank God you're alive, Jennifer."


	15. December 14, Disappointment

_**A/N: This very short ficlet is set after 5x06 "The Eyes Have It" and it's written from Garcia's point of view. Please bear with me that there's no Rossi in this one.**_

December 14

**Disappointment**

Disappointment is the only word that describes my feelings right now. Disappointment at what's currently going on with my best friend. It's not like he lied to me, even though it feels just like he did. He simply didn't tell me everything, and I'm not sure if he doesn't trust me enough or because of another reason. All I know right now is that I don't like it. I don't like it at all, because he did it on purpose.

I knew it when I saw this necklace and him letting it slip into his pocket that something was off, but I was too preoccupied with surprising him with his own office at that moment. And when I watched him meet Tamara Barnes outside not much later, I knew he'd got it from her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned about a friend. My best friend. Also, I definitely don't have anything against her as a person. She may be wonderful for him, if the circumstances were different. It's what she is that concerns me: A victim's relative. She's grieving and she's seeking out the first person who had shown her some compassion, which from her side is actually totally understandable. But he shouldn't let her. It's not his place, nor is it his duty to comfort her.

She is, however, also not the reason of my current disappointment. I'm disappointed, because I feel excluded at what's going on in his life. I'm disappointed, because we would always talk about everything, but now he makes it look like there are more things going on in his life that I don't know about. He doesn't listen to my advise, makes it appear that he doesn't even think about it, and gives me the feeling that I don't have a right to be concerned. It just makes me wonder if I ever really knew him, if we've ever really been friends, or if we're just coworkers, who happen to have a great superficial companionship.

I guess it remains to be seen what's coming next. But no matter how disappointed I may be: I won't give up on him, because I do consider him to be my best friend, if he likes that or not.


	16. December 15, One Night

_**A/N: I'm really sorry about the belated posting, but I literally fell asleep last night before I had a chance to upload this. There will of course be another posting in the course of the day for December 16. Anyway, I hope you like this, because I've never written a "love scene" before, so I'm not so sure about it (I tried not to be too explicit, though). **_

_**Please be aware that this chapter is "M" rated!!!**_

December 15

**One Night**

"_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?" - Pink, Glitter in the Air _

Not many words were spoken anymore after they entered his cabin at Little Creek. He had closed and locked the door and immediately taken her into his arms from behind, gently nibbling at her earlobe and feathering kisses against her neck. JJ closed her eyes at the overwhelming sensations that rushed through her body, his dark, deep voice whispering hoarsely into her ear: "Please tell me you're not hungry."

She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressed against her, his lips marking a trail from her neck down to her shoulders and back, and even though they were barely touching her skin, she had never felt anything more intensive before.

"I'm only hungry for you." Her words came out in a barely audible whisper, but he heard them anyway. Turning her around in his arms, he immediately claimed her lips, gently sweeping his tongue inside her mouth, intensifying their kiss with every second. A soft moan escaping her lips and her hand fisting in his hair told him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He wasted no time guiding her towards his bedroom, never breaking their kiss. With every step upstairs, she lost another part of her clothes.

When they reached his bedroom door, he lifted her now naked body up and carried her inside, gently placing her in the center of his king-size bed. Rushing out of his own clothes, he joined her on the bed just moments later, his lips and tongue starting their caressing journey over every inch of her body. He took his time tasting her skin, his fingers brushing only lightly over it, outlining her form with his tips.

All of her nerves were on alert and the gentleness in his tough was almost more than she could take, she wanted and needed to feel him closer, but he didn't give her a chance to take over. Gently pushing her legs apart, he carefully settled between them, letting her feel his erection, but not entering her, as he continued stroking her breasts. Replacing his hands with his mouth, his fingered wandered over her stomach, tickling her hips, before he tenderly palmed her thighs.

"Oh my God!" JJ gasped loudly, as his hand made its way to her already wet folds. Silencing her with another deep kiss, he played with her curls, probing her entrance every once in a while. It didn't take long and JJ felt her climax approaching. "Dave, please!" She whispered pleadingly, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck to get him closer. His fingers kept massaging her clit until he threw her over the proverbial edge, closely watching her and relishing in her emotions. Never giving her a chance to come down from her high, he finally entered her slowly, groaning loudly at the sensation and causing even more soft moans to escape from her mouth. Their eyes locked as they slowly moved together, his warm lips all over her face. When he felt his own climax nearing, he let his hand wander between them, intending to make her come for the second time before himself. It didn't take long until her screams of completion filled the room again, and he followed her over the edge just moments later.

Letting his head fall onto her chest afterwards, she held him close as they both tried to find their breaths again. Looking into her face after long minutes, he saw the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "Did I hurt you, Jennifer?" He asked, concern mirroring in his own eyes. JJ only shook her head, cupping his cheek gently with affection, as he kissed the tears away. With one last deep kiss he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him, wrapping her tightly into his arms, as he pulled the bed sheet over both of their bodies. There was no need for words at that moment, the world was shut out completely, as well as thoughts of the next morning. All that mattered right now was the fact that they both hadn't felt this close to anyone for a long time, and that they both did not want to give it up just now. Everything else could wait until the next morning.


	17. December 16, Stay Like A Child

December 16

**Stay Like A Child**

"_Don't you ever grow old – stay like a child in your heart" - Angelo Kelly, Stay Like A Child_

Softly humming the melody of a well-known lullaby, David Rossi made his way from the bedroom to the kitchen with his newborn daughter in his arms. His one week old little girl, who was currently on the verge of erupting loud, desperate cries at the early hour of 5 am. As soon as he had heard a little squirm from her crib, he'd jumped out of the bed, not wanting to wake his wife, who had been up every two hours or so in the night.

"Shh, Sweetheart, let your Mommy sleep for another couple of hours. She deserves it, since she did all the hard work with bringing you into our lives." Little Emilia Rossi, however, was not impressed with her father's words. She had changed from crying into screaming at the top of her lungs, and David quickly closed the kitchen door. Pressing his daughter gently to his chest, he softly tried to calm the little girl: "It's okay, Sweetie. Just a few more minutes and I'll have your bottle ready. Can you be patient for another five minutes?"

Shifting her, so that he could hold her with one arm, he took the bottle his wife had already prepared, out of the refrigerator and began to heat it up. As soon as it was ready and the temperature tested, he latched it into the baby's mouth, who began to suck greedily, being silenced at once. He went over to the living room with her, sitting down in his recliner, and stared down in awe at the little miracle in his arms. He was sure he'd never seen anything so innocent and pure before, and he still couldn't believe that they had made her together. She was perfect in every way, with her father's dark eyes and already a lot of black hair, and her mother's nose, mouth and ears. His heart melted every time he saw her tiny hands and feet, always wondering how such a tiny, innocent baby could shake up his whole world. There was no doubt that she was his girl, though. Since the first cries had erupted from her little lungs mere seconds after she'd been born, it was clear that she would never be shy to let everyone know if something was displeasing her or when she wanted to have something, just like her father always did.

Looking down at her as she drank from her bottle, he realized that he'd already learned so much from her. He'd never thought it would be possible to love someone as unconditionally as he loved her, as he had done from the first second he'd laid his eyes on her. "There won't be a single day going by in my life that I will not love you with all my heart," he softly whispered with a kiss on her forehead.

He was a changed man. He knew it the moment her mother had agreed to be the fourth and last Mrs. Rossi, but the birth of his first child had still intensified this feeling, the feeling of utter completeness. Now he had everything that he realized had been missing from his life in the past. It had not been to late for him, he noted with pleasure and gratefulness.

Seeing his daughter full and content after finishing her bottle, he brought it back into the kitchen, walking around with her until she burped, and then laying down on the living room sofa with her cradled to his chest. He pulled a blanket over both of them, steadied her with one arm and began to gently stroke her hair. There was nothing that could make him happier ever again, he thought, sending silent prayers of thankfulness to God for everything he'd received. He was sure he didn't deserve it, but at the same time knew he'd be a complete fool if he didn't grab it with both hands and hold it tight.

And so he sang softly to his little baby daughter until she fell asleep again, a song he'd once heard: "Pure as pure can be, you're just a little baby..."

* * *

_**A/N: I purposely left it to your imagination who Dave's wife is :-). You may insert anyone you'd like. Plus, I know that it's highly unlikely, if not impossible, that David Rossi would ever have heard this certain song, but it fit into the story, so I decided to take it. YouTube is the place to go if anyone is interested in listening to it (simply search for "Angelo Kelly – Stay Like A Child").**_


	18. December 17, My Partner in Crime

December 17

**My Partner in Crime**

All my life I was looking for love, for the one, true partner to grow old with. Three times I'd thought I had found the one, three times I was wrong. I failed them as well as they failed me. I have always been looking for a woman, a partner, who I could trust in unconditionally and who would be able to do the same. A partner who would walk, talk, see, and hear for me, if I couldn't do it anymore, someone who I would be willing to do all those things for without hesitation.

It took me more than half my life to find that someone.

I had already given up after my third divorce, I even vowed to never let another woman into my life again. Until she came along. Jennifer Jareau.

Her beauty was what had attracted me to her first, when she stepped into Hotch's office on my first day back at the BAU. But I realized the moment she'd introduced herself and had shaken my hand that there was more, a lot more to her than looks. She seemed to glowing from inside, like an angel, and I found out pretty quick, that she was damn good at her job, passionate and committed. I've never met anyone before, who combined intelligence, cleverness, beauty and warmth in a way Jennifer does.

And so I fell in love again. I couldn't help it, even if I tried to fight it in the beginning.

We had kept our distance in the first few months I had been on the team. Working together was successful, but apart from that there was nothing else.

We were like lodestones, however, opposite poles who attracted each other. Slowly, very slowly, we began to lose our distance. It had started with having a coffee together in the break room every morning, which faded into spending our lunch break together every day, until we began to meet outside the office.

We became best friends, the closest of friends, and we didn't even realize it at first. We took care of each other when we got sick, we talked each other through the roughest cases, we had fun together. I realize now that there had never been anyone before, who I could laugh with as much as I can with Jennifer.

My Jennifer, who has become my partner in the truest sense of the word.

I got injured during a case, walked into an UnSubs house and got shot. I was in hospital for three weeks and for all this time, she never left my side. When I was released, she single-handedly decided to move in with me until I was fully recovered, never listening to what everyone else might think about that.

She walked for me. To the grocery store, the drugstore, the dry-cleaner's, or every other store and facility possible.

She talked for me. To my publisher, who was pushing for my latest book. To Section Chief Strauss, who was complaining every few days about my slow recovery (and who made me see a totally different and new side to my usually reasonable, calm, and controlled Jennifer...). To my health insurance company, who wouldn't pay for my medication because they thought I'd taken a too high risk. To my doctors, demanding to know every single detail on my status of health. And to our team, scheduling each and every visit so that they would not interfere with my recovery and let me get enough rest.

She saw for me. The light at the end of the tunnel, when it was too dark around me to see it myself, every little progress I made every day, when I wasn't able to see it myself.

And she heard for me, and listened to every detail that would bring the light back into my daily life, like the songs of the birds, and she made me hear it as well.

And I wouldn't even blink, I'd do the same things for her in a heartbeat.

The day she said yes, when I asked her to become my wife on the day I returned to duty, was the happiest in my life. And I know what I'm talking about here, I've done it before.

So, now we're here in our home at Little Creek, a home that had easily become hers as well, as she never left it anymore once she'd moved in here, getting ready to be married. This time, I know it will be the lifelong commitment I have dreamed of for so long.


	19. December 18, Fever, pt 1

December 18

**Fever, pt. 1**

"Thank God it's Friday!" JJ sighed, standing in the break room together with Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia, filling her mug with freshly brewed hot coffee.

"You're saying something," Prentiss agreed. "What a week! Let's hope we don't get a new case today. I'm so tired, and the day hasn't even started yet."

"You're not the only one, who didn't want to get up this morning," Morgan threw in.

"Why, hot stuff, am I not surprised that you are saying this?" Garcia smirked.

Morgan was about to reply something, when they suddenly heard loud and intense coughs from the door. Seconds later, Rossi came in, barely able to stand straight.

"Morning," he pressed out between another fit of coughing.

"And I thought I'm having a bad day," Prentiss said. "You sound horrible."

"Thanks, Prentiss, that's exactly what I want to hear," Rossi retorted.

JJ eyed Rossi closely, as another coughing fit rumbled through his body. Shaking her head, she placed her cup on the table and went over to him. "Prentiss is right. And you look horrible, too," she said worried. Placing a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, she added: "You're sick."

"Nonsense," Rossi said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's just a little cold."

"A cold attended with fever!" JJ said.

Before Rossi could answer, Hotch came in.

"Good news, guys, we're on a short notice stand down this weekend. No calls, no cases."

Everybody cheered, which was drowned by Rossi's loud coughs.

"What's the matter with you?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"Nothing, just a little cold," Rossi squeezed out.

"Doesn't sound like just a little cold to me. Maybe you should go home."

"No, I'm okay."

"Actually, you're not. Hotch is right, go home. You shouldn't be working with a fever." JJ threw in. Everyone else agreed, too.

"What kind of a conspiracy is that now?" Rossi asked incredulous.

"No conspiracy, just concern." Prentiss said.

"Really, Rossi, go home before you infect someone," Morgan said.

"I told you, it's just a cold, nothing to worry about!" Rossi insisted stubbornly.

"Do I need to make it an order, Dave?" Hotch spoke again, shooting dark looks in his friends direction. Dave held his gaze for a few seconds before he gave in.

"Fine, I'll go. I just need to grab a few files first."

"Nope, you don't." Hotch shook his head. "All you need to do is go straight home and back into your bed. And on that thought, maybe it's better if someone brings you. I'd do it myself, but I've got a meeting with Strauss in thirty minutes."

"I'll do it." JJ volunteered immediately. The rest of the team grinned, they all knew that their blond media liaison had a soft spot for the older profiler.

"Thanks, JJ," Hotch said. "And please make sure that he doesn't sneak out, will you?"

She nodded.

"Oh and JJ. If you need some reinforcement, call his mother."

"God, Hotch, why are you telling her this," Rossi groaned, "I'll behave, okay?"

"Just wanted to make sure you'll do, Dave." Hotch smirked.

"Well, well, Mr. Legendary Profiler. Aren't you just a little bit afraid of your Mama?" Garcia teased giggling.

Rossi only snuffled disdainfully and made his way to the door without another glance at the others, who burst out in laughter. JJ quickly turned to go after him, accompanied by Hotch's last advice. "It's usually enough to just threaten to call his mother and he'll do anything you want. But just in case, here's her number." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Good luck with him."


	20. December 19, Fever, pt 2

December 19

**Fever, pt. 2**

"Where are you going, Rossi?" JJ called after him after they had left the break room, and he unmistakably headed towards his office.

"What do you think?" He retorted under even more coughs.

"Oh no, you're not! You heard Hotch." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him after her into her office.

"Sit. I have to get a few files, and then we'll go."

"Why are you grabbing files and I'm not?" Rossi complained.

"Because you are sick and not supposed to work."

"I'm not that sick that I can't review some cases."

"Yes you are. And if you don't shut up now, I'm going to do what Hotch suggested and call your mother." Rossi shut his mouth instantly, causing JJ to throw him an amused look.

"Penelope's right, isn't she? You really are afraid of your mother?"

Rossi rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I love my mother. She's just... I don't know. Stubborn. Determined," he sighed.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, obviously." JJ muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go." She took her bag and purse and they both headed for the elevator. Once they were down in the parking garage, Rossi turned towards her, and said: "You don't have to do this, JJ. I'm fairly able to drive home by myself."

"Don't think you're getting rid of me, Rossi. Right now wherever you go, I go."

He smirked suggestively. "Do you mean that? Everywhere? Because there are quite a few things, where I wouldn't mind having you with me."

JJ slapped his arm. "Very funny, Rossi. Come on let's get in my car."

"Your car? I don't think so."

"God, do you have to question everything? Get in the car, and let me drive you home! I really wonder, how you actually made it here, in your condition."

Throughout the whole banter, his voice actually sounded weaker than even before upstairs in the break room.

They slowly walked over to JJ's car, and Rossi began to realize that JJ may have been right. This really didn't feel like a simple cold anymore. Barely able to stand his own feet anymore, he felt a wave of dizziness rush through his body, and instinctively reached for JJ's hand to steady him.

She looked at him with concern spread across her face. "You alright?" Rossi just nodded and sat down in the passenger's seat without starting another argument.

They drove the way to Rossi's house in Little Creek in silence, as JJ noticed a few minutes into their ride that Dave had fallen asleep next to her. Making a quick stop at the drugstore, she bought some antipyretic medicine in case he needed it. Forty-five minutes later, she turned into the driveway up to his cabin. She was always amazed, when she saw his beautiful home. It looked absolutely fabulous, even from the outside, and the fact that it was secluded, with no immediate neighbors around, only provided an additional attraction, and it was clear why Rossi loved it to live there. JJ, too, loved coming out here, and she realized now that it was the first time she was here alone with him. Dave had occasionally invited the team over, for his birthday, or even for Thanksgiving once, and they'd always had a lot of fun here.

Gently pinching his arm to wake him up, she had to smile at how peaceful he looked, when he was sleeping. She helped him out of the car and into the house, she even had to unlock his door, because his hand started shaking.

"Come on, let's get you straight to bed."

"Couch, living room." Rossi pressed out, the little nap in the car had only made him feel more sick than before.

"No, Dave, you sleep better in your bed, believe me." The fact that he didn't start a new debate told JJ that he was clearly more sick than he admitted. He was far too weak for it.

Helping him upstairs, she pushed him onto the bed as soon as they entered the room. "Dave, take your shoes off. And maybe it's better, if you get changed into your pajamas, or sweat pants, or something like that." Rossi only laid back and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Dave, stay awake just five more minutes, and I'll promise you I'll let you sleep as long as you want afterwards." He made a weak attempt at getting out of his suit jacket and JJ realized that he would need her help with getting changed. "Oh my God, what did I get myself into?" she thought. It wasn't that she hadn't imagined undressing him before, but in her fantasy the circumstances were totally different, and she began to feel pretty uncomfortable. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she leaned down and pulled him into a seating position again. "Sit, Dave. I'll get you out of your clothes, but you have to help me a bit here, okay?" He made a non-committal noise and steadied himself by leaning back on his elbows. JJ quickly pulled down his jacket, knelt down in front of him to take off his shoes.

All the while, Rossi had his eyes closed and didn't even open them, nor say anything, when JJ started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his strong, muscular chest that she couldn't help but admire, even though she wished that she'd done this in a different situation. As her fingers brushed against his skin, she noticed that his whole body was burning up with fever. Looking around in the room, she saw his pajamas laying across the other side of the bed, so she quickly took off his shirt and got him into his pajama shirt, and then knelt back beneath him. Hesitating for a second she muttered: "If I find out that you're faking this, so help me God," before she began to work at his belt and the buttons of his jeans. It didn't take long and she had exchanged them with his pajama pants.

She pushed him back into the bed and tucked him in, again feeling his temperature, which began to worry her more than she would admit. Making a mental note to find a thermometer, she gently brushed his cheek, before she got up. Turning towards the door, she heard his weak voice whispering: "Thanks, JJ. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."


	21. December 20, Fever, pt 3

December 20

**Fever, pt. 3**

Closing the door softly after a last glance on Rossi, JJ went down into his kitchen to make him hot tea and get the fever medication out of her bag. She loved being in his kitchen – as well as in the rest of his home. It was spacious, with modern equipment and bright wooden furniture, but warm and comfy nonetheless. She could clearly tell that he spent a lot of time in there, as she found a lot of things that would not necessarily be found in a kitchen, like his laptop or even some manuscript pages of the new book, which he was currently writing on. Everything was neat and tidy, just as in the rest of the house, everything had its place, which made it easy for her to find all the things she needed. She'd also bought some herbal tea at the drugstore and was surprised to find it in Rossi's kitchen cabinet as well. There was also a package of Tylenol laying on the table, he'd obviously already taken some of it before he went to work this morning.

Taking this and the medicine she'd gotten in the drugstore plus a cup of hot tea, she went back upstairs. Returning into his room, she found Rossi asleep, so she placed the tea and the pills on the nightstand and went over to his bathroom to look for a thermometer. Quickly searching through his surprisingly well-equipped medicine cabinet, she found a digital one indeed.

Sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed, she placed a gentle hand on his forehead, which made him stir slightly.

"Dave, wake up for a minute," she said softly, stroking through his hair. He let out a small moan and tried to turn his head, but opened his eyes a little when she started to shake him gently. "Open your mouth, I want to take your temperature." She placed the thermometer in his mouth as he opened it slowly, only to find that his fever was pretty high already.

"102.3. I guess you won't be leaving this bed any time soon." She gave him a warm smile, and tried to sooth him as yet another coughing fit rumbled through his body. Barely able to breathe anymore, JJ reacted instantly and brought his body into a seating position. Stuffing every pillow she could find behind him, she let him lay back carefully. "I guess that's better. Here, take some of this medication. It should help to bring down your fever." She handed him some pills and helped him with the tea. Tucking him in again after he had swallowed the pills, she whispered: "Get some rest." She couldn't resist to place a warm, soft kiss on his forehead, as he closed his eyes again, causing him to smile thankfully. Remaining by his side until he was fast asleep, she decided to call Hotch with an update.

"Hey, Hotch, it's me."

"JJ, how's Dave?"

"Right now, he's asleep."

"Did he fight a lot?"

"I'm sure he would have, hadn't he been too weak for it. His temperature is at 102.3, and I'm not even sure, if it goes down anytime soon."

"You're staying with him then, right?"

"Yes, I planned to. Unless you have other urgent things coming up at the office."

"No, we don't, standdown, remember?"

"Good. I've taken some files with me, and if there's something I need to take a look at, just email it. I have my laptop with me."

"I will. Take good care of him. He hates it with a passion when he's sick."

"Don't we all?"

"Of course, but Dave can be a very special patient."

JJ had to chuckle at those words.

"Well then, see you Monday, okay? Call me if you two need anything."

"Thanks Hotch. I will. Have a nice weekend."

When they had ended the call, JJ thought about what to do next. Quickly assuring herself that her patient was indeed fast asleep, she went outside to get her laptop and her go bag out of her car. "Comes in pretty handy to always have one packed," she thought to herself. Placing her laptop in the living room, she went over to the kitchen to check his fridge. There was not much in there, just as she'd expected. It wasn't any different at her home. They were gone on cases too often to buy fresh groceries for more than one or two days, so they'd mostly pick something up after work. Deciding that a quick trip to the next grocery store is in order, she wrote a note for Rossi and put it on his nightstand so that he wouldn't be wondering in case he woke up.

An hour later, she was back, stuffing his fridge with fresh vegetables and meat for the weekend. She hadn't bought too much, since she knew that he probably would not be up for a lot of food. She would, however, force feed him chicken soup if she had to, getting herself ready to prepare it when everything was put away.

It wasn't before late afternoon that Dave woke up again. He didn't really feel any better and JJ quickly checked his temperature again, only to find it as high as before. Making him swallow another few of those pills, she also told him to eat the soup she'd brought up with her.

"JJ, I hate chicken soup," he made a weak attempt of protesting.

"Dave, eat it, it will be good for you. Or do I have to threaten you with your mother again?"

He grunted disdainfully, but reached for the spoon. JJ held the soup bowl for him, as he coughed intensely between every shovel.

"Here, I also made you some fresh hot tea with honey. Drink this, it should relieve your coughing," she said, earning her a grateful smile. He only managed to eat half of the bowl of soup, but JJ realized that he needed more rest.

"Go back to sleep now, Dave. I'm downstairs, if you need anything."

"It's getting cold," he whispered, shivering, as she stood up from his bed. Going over to the heating, she turned it to full blast and then tucked him in again.

"Better?"

He nodded lightly and closed his eyes again.

"Thank you, JJ." His voice was only a hoarse whisper.

"Shhh, sleep now. I will check on you again in a few hours."

Moments later, he was fast asleep again, his coughing not as bad as before anymore.


	22. December 21, Fever, pt 4

December 21

**Fever, pt. 4**

JJ spent the next few hours in Dave's living room, going over the case files she had brought with her. She'd lit a fire in his fireplace, and the whole room felt warm and cozy within a few minutes. When the sun had gone down outside, she took her go bag upstairs and put it into one of Dave's guestrooms, the one that was closest to his own bedroom. Quickly checking on him, she found him still asleep, with no signs of coughing for the moment, so she decided to let him rest and started wandering the upper floor of his house. When she'd been here with the team she never went upstairs, as they mostly stayed in the living room, but she found the rest of his house as wonderful as the rooms she'd already known. She couldn't believe how big the house was, especially considering that he was living here alone. What the heck did he needed three guestrooms for? Making a mental note to ask him about it when he was better, she went back downstairs, fixing herself a quick dinner and heated up the chicken soup for her patient.

She was barely finished when she heard loud and ugly coughs from upstairs. Taking another bowl of soup and some more tea, she rushed back to Dave. He was awake, struggling to sit up properly. Putting the things on the nightstand, she helped him sit straight and gently patted his back, a worried look on her face as to the intensity of his coughs. It got even more worried, when she checked the heat on his forehead again, suspecting the fever to have gone up rather than down. Quickly taking his temperature with the thermometer, her suspicions were confirmed: 103.0°.

"Dave, maybe it's better if I call a doctor. This doesn't look good at all."

Grabbing her arm, he held her back. "No, I'm fine. I'll be fine," he pressed out. "Please, I'll just need to take some more of these pills and your soup. I'll be better tomorrow."

Thinking about it for a second, she gave in for the moment. "Fine. But if you're anything like that tomorrow, I'll call a doctor, I swear. And you won't be debating with me about it."

"Deal." He nodded, trying to give her a faint grin, but failing miserably as his body was overwhelmed by another coughing fit.

After swallowing a few more pills, eating the soup with JJ's help, and drinking two more cups of tea on JJ's order, he laid back into the cushions again. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep right away. Taking JJ's hand as she came back from the kitchen where she'd brought the soup bowl and had gotten more tea, he pulled her to sit down next to him on the bed.

"Thank you, JJ." His voice was only a strangled whisper.

"Sshh, Dave, why don't you sleep some more?" She gently caressed his hot cheeks, noticing with a frown how pale and weak he looked.

"You're an angel," he whispered barely audible, making her smile. It was nice to see this softer side of him, and she realized at that moment that she was falling more and more for him.

"Damn," she thought, "I should stop thinking about him like that. I'm just here helping a friend." She cringed at her own thoughts, wondering if he'd ever see more in her than just a friend. Over the past few weeks, months even, she'd suspected more than once that he was attracted to her, too. She caught him looking at her with what seemed to be more than just amicable interest in his eyes, but when he hadn't made a move, nor indicated otherwise that he was attracted to her too, she'd told herself that maybe she was just imagining it.

After a few minutes, she noticed that he'd fallen asleep again. Giving him a gentle goodnight kiss on the forehead, she left his room, going over to the guestroom and getting ready for bed herself. It wasn't really late, just barely after eight, but she decided to read a little in a book she'd found in his living room earlier, which had attracted her attention. Leaving the door open a bit so that she could hear him in case he woke up, she settled down in what was the most comfortable bed she'd ever laid in. The man had an admirable taste, she had to give him that.

Barely one and a half hour later, she heard his coughing again, worse than ever this time. Almost jumping out of bed, she raced over to him.

"JJ, I'm so cold." He was barely able to speak and she saw him panting and shivering, his face and hair all wet with his sweat. Pulling back his bedspread, she saw that he was sweating all over, everything from his pajamas to the bedsheets was wet.

"No, JJ! Put... back... 'm so cold," he whimpered, and she felt sorry for having to do it, but she pulled him up.

"Dave, we have to get you out of these wet things and I'll have to change your sheets. You'll be warm again in a few minutes, I promise." Seeing the blanked draped over the recliner standing in one corner of the room, she quickly wrapped it around him, and told him to sit down.

"Where are your fresh sheets, Dave?"

"C-closet," he stuttered with chattering teeth.

Having changed his sheets, she turned her attention back to Dave, searching through his dresser for another pajama.

"Put these on, Dave."

He let the blanket slip to the floor, trying to open the buttons of his pajama shirt, but trembled so hard that he couldn't do it. JJ helped him again, making him stand up from the recliner and having him out of his soaked clothes in no time. But the next unpleasant business was already waiting for her: his boxers were soaked as well, and she knew he couldn't leave them on. She pulled them down hesitantly, trying hard not to look but keep her eyes on his face. The fact that he had his eyes closed made her wonder if he realized what was going on. Feeling that his knees were barely able to hold his weight any longer, she let him sit back into the recliner, kneeling down in front of him to get some thick, woolen socks on his feet. When she started to put on his new pajama pants, she heard him stammer: "JJ, I... I need..."

Recognizing instantly what he meant, she groaned inwardly. "Oh God, please tell me he can do this alone." She stood and helped him up, walking him over to the bathroom.

"Can you do it alone?"

He nodded lightly, and she saw him blushing. It dawned her that this must be embarrassing for him as well.

"Call me, if you need any help." She said nevertheless.

Dave staggered inside and JJ closed the door, giving him some privacy. Moments later, she heard the flush of the toilet and then a loud noise from inside, so she didn't hesitate but went right in, only to find him clinging to the washstand, trying desperately to not fall on the floor. She quickly put her arm around his waist to steady him and almost crushed down with him under his weight. He crashed onto her and her face was pressed into his naked chest, but she made it out and over to his bed again with him. As fast as possible, she put in his dry pajamas, not wanting him to freeze much longer, and tightly tucked him back into his bed.

After she'd brought him some new hot tea, which seemed to relieve his coughs for the moment, she decided to stay with him for the night. He fell asleep again after a few minutes and JJ went over to get the book, a pillow and the blanket from the guestroom and settled into the recliner.

They both didn't get much sleep that night, though. Dave's coughing woke him up every few hours, and JJ sat with him, giving him tea and pills every time, stroking his hair and his face. His fever, however, wouldn't go down, and the shivering and sweating wouldn't stop either, so that she had to change him and his bedsheets twice again. She even put a hot-water bag under the covers with him, but it only helped a little bit.

At seven am the following Saturday morning, she decided to call a doctor. His coughing fits wouldn't even stop anymore after drinking the tea and his fever was even higher than the night before. Going downstairs, she searched through his personal phone book, which was laying next to the phone in the hall, for the number of his family doctor.

She reached him after only two rings, and he came over within the next hour. He examined his patient and diagnosed him with the flu, which was obvious. Giving JJ some strong medication for the coughing and another one for the fever, he told her: "He needs to rest as much as possible. And of course drink enough, but I'm sure you've already been making sure of that. He'll have to be on sick leave for the next couple of days, until Friday at least. This should help for the moment, but if he's not any better by tomorrow, especially if the fever doesn't go down, you should think about getting him to a hospital." Seeing JJ's worried face, he added: "Usually that's not neccessary. He's got the flu. That's not nice, but not life-threatening either for a person of his strength and health. He'll recover in a few days, and I'm sure he'll heal much faster with your care."

"Thank you, Doctor Johnson." JJ said relieved.

"Anytime. Goodbye."

***

Saturday went by the same way as Friday did. Rossi was mostly asleep, only interrupted when JJ brought him some soup and forced him to drink more tea. The medication helped with the coughing pretty quickly and he got the all rest his body needed.

In the afternoon, Hotch paid a short visit, after JJ had called him to bring her some more files.

"So, is he being a good patient?" Hotch asked, as he entered the house.

"He's pretty sick. I even had to call the doctor this morning, because his fever wouldn't go down and his coughing wouldn't stop. The doctor said he should stay at home for at least until Friday."

"Yeah, I'm sure this would be best for him. So, you're going to stay all weekend?"

"Yes. He should not get up in his condition,and I just want to make sure that he's okay."

Hotch gave her a knowing glance, which made her blush and look away, but decided not to push the matter. He knew his friend was in good hands with JJ, and he just hoped that Dave would appreciate it, once he was better. On second thought, Hotch didn't actually doubt that either. Dave's feelings for JJ were no secret to him, even if the blond media liaison didn't know about them yet. But he was sure Dave would make a move as soon as he was better, usually not the one to let chances like these, with having her in his house alone with him, pass him by.

After a while, Hotch said goodbye again, telling JJ to call if she needed anything.

By the end of the day, Rossi's fever had gone down a bit, and JJ finally relaxed again. He slept through most of the night without interruption, and JJ was glad that he was able to speak more or less properly again when he woke up on Sunday morning.


	23. December 22, Fever, pt 5

_**A/N: Argh, I was going to upload this much earlier, and technically it's already the 23rd , but Christmas shopping and tree decorating with my Mom got in the way... I had originally planned to end this story today, but I'm extremely tired right now, and at a loss for words, - I'm not even sure about this chapter -, so I decided to wrap it all up in tomorrow's (well, today's, heck, you know what I mean) chapter. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it, please leave some feedback.**_

December 22

**Fever, pt. 5**

On Sunday morning, JJ woke up at eight with an aching neck and back – her weird sleeping position on Rossi's bedroom recliner to be blamed for – but otherwise she was well rested.

She had decided to stay in his room again for the night, even though he had already been in a slightly better condition the evening before, just in case it got worse again, or he needed her help. But he had slept straight through the night, which helped his body a lot on the way to recovery.

Sitting up in the recliner, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her sore back and neck muscles, and then was greeted with a surprise as she looked over to Rossi's bed: He was already awake, sitting in his bed and smiling widely at her, looking a lot better than the night before.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning," JJ replied with obvious surprise in her voice. "I can see you're better this morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not so long, ten minutes maybe."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you. I figured you might need your rest after the past two days. Besides, I was enjoying the sight from over here."

JJ blushed and got up, not sure how to reply. Quickly changing the subject, she asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I'm going to take a shower now."

"Dave, maybe you shouldn't get up yet. It's probably better for you to spend another day in bed, just in case," she tried to argue with him.

"I feel a lot better, really. And it's not like I'm going to jump around outside and fell a tree. I just want to have a shower and then maybe go down into the living room."

"I would make sure you didn't anyway," she muttered.

"Jennifer, I won't be doing anything too strenuous, I promise." The sudden use of her given name caught her off guard, making it hard for her to argue with him.

"Fine," she agreed. "But you will continue to rest today. You'll be spending the day on your sofa, understood? The only ways you'll be walking will be downstairs, to the bathroom if needed, and up again tonight. And if you need anything, you're going to call me and I'll get it for you."

"Alright, Ma'am!" He smirked, and JJ could clearly see it in his face that he was enjoying it a lot having her around. Then he started to get up, swinging his legs out of bed, but JJ kept him from standing.

"Wait a second, I'll take your temperature first." She shot down his attempt for an argument with a warning glance in his direction and grabbed the thermometer. "Open!" She ordered, and he obeyed with a wide grin, taking it into his mouth.

"100.4°. Your still feverish," she declared.

"But a lot less than yesterday," he retorted.

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure if you should have a shower with a fever, even if it's not that high anymore." She was about to push him back into his bed, when he took her hand.

"Jennifer, please, I need a shower. I feel like I haven't had one in a week, and believe me, it feels disgusting." His use of her first name made her doubts melt within seconds.

"Okay. But no longer than ten minutes. And make sure you're wearing warm clothes and dry your hair."

"JJ, I'm a grown man..."

"Yes, but you're also still sick, no matter how much better you feel. Yesterday and Friday you were not even capable of getting out of your own clothes," she interrupted.

"I'm really fine now."

Sighing deeply, she helped him stand up. The fact that he was laying down for two days with only a few excursions to the bathroom had him on pretty wobbly legs for a moment. JJ steadied him with an arm around his waist, and he suddenly pulled her closer to him, if intentionally or not she couldn't determine. But she had to admit to herself that the physical contact with him felt good.

Quickly guiding him over to the bathroom, she asked him if he needed any more help for the moment. He shook his head and started to unbutton his shirt, and JJ quickly turned to leave the room. Grinning mischievously, he teased: "Why are you turning around so quick? It's not like you haven't already seen every part of me."

She groaned inwardly and blushed to the roots of her hair, having hoped secretly that he'd already forgotten or probably not even recognized that she'd had to change his clothes. Sucking in a deep breath, she said: "I did not look.", not being able to hold his gaze, since she knew he didn't believe her.

"Okay, I tried not to look, but it's actually a bit difficult to put on your clothes not seeing what I was doing," she admitted. Dave saw her embarrassment, and didn't want to feel her worse than she already did, so he took her hand again and held rubbed it gently.

"Hey, look at me." His tone was earnest now.

She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I appreciate a lot what you did. Really, Jennifer. Thank you." There was honest gratefulness mirroring in his eyes, and also something else that she couldn't quite make out yet.

"It's okay, Dave. You don't have to thank me. Everyone would have done that."

"No one would have done it like you," he said, gently stroking her cheek. "Plus, I'm extremely grateful that you didn't call my mother," he continued with a grin.

"Things can always change if you don't behave, Rossi, so you better get your shower done that you can lay down again."

"You really are one determined lady, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm right, and you know that I am right now."

He laughed. "Alright, I get it."

"Good. Listen, I'll be downstairs making some breakfast. If you're not down in ten minutes, I'll come and get you straight back to bed." She turned around and left the room without waiting for his answer, hearing his hoarse laughs behind her.

Ten minutes later the coffee was brewing and she'd put some fruits and cereals on a tray to bring it into the living room, where she'd decided they would have their breakfast, and where Rossi would spend his day. She had just placed everything on the living room table, as he appeared in the door, clad in sweat pants and a warm sweater, just as she'd told him.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you're actually listening to what you're told," she teased.

"Yeah, I'm still capable of learning a few things. I especially learned today that you resemble my mother with your determination, and quite honestly, I do feel a bit too weak for facing her and your wrath together."

Laughing, she dragged him around the table and made him sit on the sofa.

"This is your place for the rest of the day, got it? You won't be getting up unless I allow it."

"Well, I could get used to that, you know. What does it cost to hire you as my personal servant girl?" He picked on her, earning himself a smack on the shoulder.

"I really liked you better when you were too sick to talk!"

They had a relaxes breakfast, with JJ making sure that Rossi ate enough to regain his strength. She'd also saw it that he took all of his pills, despite his rolling eyes and his attempt to start a discussion over it. Again, a well-placed threat to call his mother worked wonders in ensuring he did as she said.


	24. December 23, Fever, pt 6

December 23

**Fever, pt. 6**

After JJ had brought their breakfast plates back to the kitchen, she began hovering over Rossi again, trying to anticipate his every wish until he stopped her. Taking her hand, he pulled her down to him onto the couch.

"Stop, JJ, I'm fine. Why don't you sit down with me for a while?"

She tried to object, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I'm perfectly happy at the moment, but I'd really like to relax a bit with you."

JJ felt a bit uneasy at his words. Working around him made it easier for her to control her nerves. She had gotten used to being around him for the past two days, but during this time, he was mostly asleep. Him being relatively well, talking to her, looking at her, made her nervous, she was almost afraid that she might reveal how deep her feelings for him were. The problem was that she didn't want to show him what he meant to her as long as she didn't know for sure if he felt the same. It would complicate things a lot if those feelings were only one-sided.

"Jennifer," he called her again by her first name, obviously aware of her different reaction towards him every time he did. "I know it's a bit early this morning and I usually never watch TV at this time of the day, but why don't we watch a movie together. You know, this way I'd be doing exactly what you want me to, rest."

"Okay. Do you have some interesting ones on DVD?"

"They're all in there, in the cabinet."

She went over and searched through the movies, and almost let out a shrieking laugh as she saw what she considered the prototype of a chick flick.

"Oh my God, Rossi! I'd never taken you for a fan of 'Sleepless in Seattle'."

"Will you believe me, if I tell you that it's not mine?"

"Never. I can't wait to see Garcia's face when she hears this."

"Oh no, you're not telling her this, I beg you. Besides, it actually is my sister's, she must have forgotten it the last time she was here."

"Yeah right."

Putting the DVD in the player, she said: "Whoever it belongs to, we're watching it now."

"Only if you're sitting here with me," he replied, grabbing her hand as she walked past him on her way to one of the armchairs. The intense look he gave her sent huge shivers down her spine, making her realize that she might not have imagined the interested glances he'd thrown her over the past months.

JJ's hesitant feeling she had when she sat down next to him, faded away quickly a few minutes into the movie. She had pulled her legs onto the sofa, too, and he'd stretched his arm on the backrest behind her head, not quite touching her shoulders, but making her comfortable in his presence nonetheless. After a while, she noticed that his eyes were getting heavy again, the sickness still being in his system, so she simply pulled him down, letting his head rest in her lap, and began to absentmindedly stroke through his hair. It was only when she heard a soft snore coming from him that she realized what she was doing. Stopping for a second, she decided for herself once and for all that she'd give in to the attraction. She was pretty sure that he had to be aware of her feelings for him by now, and she wasn't going to wait any longer until he made his move. If she had completely misinterpreted his signs and there were no deeper feelings for her on his side, well then she just would have to live with that.

She kept him close for the rest of the movie, more focusing on his peacefully looking sleeping face than on the film, studying every freckle and every wrinkle on it until she knew all of them by heart. God, she would never become tired of watching his face, which for her was the most handsome one she'd ever seen.

When the film was over, she actually wanted to get up, since his head had grown a bit heavy in her laps, but she also didn't want to wake him up from his nap that she knew his body still needed. So she just laid her head back onto the rest and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

***

They spent the rest of the Sunday relaxing in the living room, playing card games, talking, and simply getting to know each other better, and when the end of the day came, and JJ thought about going back home, they both felt a disappointed sting in their hearts. They were both surprised at how fast they'd gotten used to each other like this. JJ had made a small dinner for them, and planned to drive home afterwards. It went by almost in silence, and when they were finished eating, Rossi was the first one to speak.

"Don't go, Jennifer. Stay with me one more night. You have everything you need for work here, you could as well drive to the office from here tomorrow."

A relieved smile appeared on her face, as she'd hoped all afternoon that he would ask her to stay.  
"You sure?" She asked nevertheless. "I don't want to impose myself any more than I already did."

"Don't be silly, Jennifer. I've never enjoyed myself more than today. Please stay." His smile was warm and honest. "Come here," he said softly, pulling her back down to him onto the couch.

"I haven't really thanked you for everything you did for me these past days."

"Yes, you actually have. More than once. And I already told you, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I didn't imagine this all day, did I? I mean, the way we felt together, that there is something deeper between us."

Her heart began to race with happiness at his words.

"No, you didn't." She smiled at him gently.

"Good. You know, I've wanted to be with you for so long, not only working with you, but seeing you every day, outside the office, but I never said anything, because I didn't want to scare you away."

A glimpse of surprise appeared on her face at his confession. A hesitating David Rossi is not something you come across very often. "You never seemed to have had any problems with approaching women before, or so I've heard."

"Yeah, obviously the stories of my past precede me. But you're special, Jennifer. I knew it from the moment I saw you that you're different from all the other women I've met in my life, and that you deserve to be treated differently."

"You know, I'm glad that I'm here right now. I haven't felt this comfortable like I did today in a very long time, if ever, and I feel like I don't want to ever miss it again."

He laid down, pulling her with him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"So, does that mean, you'll go out on a date with me once I'm fully recovered?"

"That's definitely something I'd agree to."

"Then I can now give you my official permission to call my mother and have her to come over tomorrow to take care of me while you're at work. Between the two of you, I'll be recovered in no time, and the sooner that happens the sooner we'll be on our date."

* * *

_**A/N: So, this was the last chapter to 'Fever', stay tuned for tomorrow's last posting in this series.**_


	25. December 2425, Secret Santa, pt 8

_**A/N: First of all, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, from wherever you are reading this. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who read the stories, and stayed with me over the past 24/25 days, I really hope you all enjoyed it. Special thanks to everyone who took the time and left one or more review(s), I really appreciate your feedback a lot!**_

_**Because snoozie2105 and Prisca512 asked for it, here's another final chapter to "Secret Santa"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

December 24/25

**Secret Santa, pt. 8**

"Dave, would you mind if we made a quick stop at my house to get an overnight bag for me?" JJ asked as they were in the limousine on their way to David's cabin at Little Creek.

"Jennifer, I took the liberty and bought a few things for you to wear over the next couple of days. I hope that's okay." Rossi replied.

"Dave!" JJ's tone sounded almost a bit accusing. "You really didn't have to do this. You already spent almost a fortune for me over the past weeks."

"JJ, first of all, you should have realized by now that I can afford it, besides, it's just money. Second, as I've already told you a couple of times tonight, you're worth every cent and more. And it's not much, by the way. Just a few comfortable clothes, sweat pants and a sweater, some underwear, just basics, as I don't plan on leaving the house until at least after the weekend."

At his last words, JJ realized that she'd actually had plans for the following day.

"Damn," she muttered.

What is it?"

"I was going to be at my brother's place tomorrow afternoon. My parents are also coming from Pennsylvania this year, and especially my nephew and niece are desperately awaiting their cool Aunt Jennifer with their presents."

Seeing her dilemma, Rossi said at once: "Then we'll be there tomorrow, of course. That is, if you want to take me with you." She gave him a disbelieving look at his last comment and leaned in to drop a quick kiss on his lips. "I'd love for you to come with me."

"Would you come with me to my parents, too? My mother's throwing her Christmas brunch for the whole family, as every year. Maybe we could connect it, going to my mother's brunch and then afterwards being with your family."

"That would be wonderful." JJ smiled happily.

"And tonight, we're going to enjoy a quiet Christmas Eve at Little Creek." He bent his head over to her and whispered softly in her ear: "I was thinking about relaxing in front of the fireplace, how does that sound?"

Snuggling against him, she murmured back: "Wonderful." She entwined her fingers with his as he wrapped his other arm around her.

They spent the rest of the sixty-minutes drive to Little Creek nestled up against each other, sharing more than a few lazy, gentle kisses, talking about anything and everything. When they arrived at his cabin, Dave helped JJ out of the car. Saying goodbye to Vincenzo, they thanked him for his service and Rossi left him with a generous tip.

As soon as they entered his house, JJ felt at home. She had only been here once before, at Rossi's birthday, since he usually spent his days at his townhouse in D.C. as it is closer to Quantico, and the few times he had invited his team over for dinner, they had been there, too. JJ loved it there as well, but this secluded cabin here at Little Creek was something special, she had been able to tell from the first moment she had stepped inside. It was huge, with a lot of wooden interior, wide open spaces, and everything was beautifully and tastefully decorated. With a look into the living room, she gasped as she saw one of the most beautiful Christmas trees she'd seen in her life.

"You like it?" Rossi wanted to know.

"Like it? I love it. God, I'm loving this whole house." Smiling widely with happiness at her confession, he guided her upstairs, showing her to his master bedroom, where he'd spread her new clothes out on the bed.

"I suggest, you get changed into some of these. I'll go down and get us something to drink, okay?"

"Sure."

"What do you want? Tea, coffee, some Christmas punch?"

"Punch sounds great. I'll be right down."

He went out and down into the kitchen, fixing their drinks and getting a few of his Christmas cookies, some of those that he'd given to JJ already, onto a plate and brought everything into the den, then lit a fire and dimmed the lights, leaving it to the Christmas tree to illuminate the room and bathing it in a warm orange light. As soon as he was done, JJ came in, now dressed in comfortable black sweat pants, and a deep red sweater. Seeing the cookies on the table, she started: "About those cookies."

"You didn't like them?" he asked a bit anxious.

"No, no, they were wonderful. Amazing in fact. I was just wondering, did you bake them yourself?" Looking at her in disbelief, he teased: "You wound me, Jennifer. Of course I did. My mother would chase after me with her rolling pin if I bought them."

"You're full of surprises, Rossi. I never would have taken you for a guy, who'd bake."

Stealing a quick kiss from her lips, he smirked: "Well, you've got lots to discover then."

He gestured her towards the couch. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable. I'll just get changed myself and be right back."

"Alright." She didn't sit down right away, though, walking over to the mantle to look a the photographs that were put up there, pictures of him with his family, his mother and father being on quite a few of them with him, smiling proudly with their arms around their oldest son. The other people on those photos were probably his siblings, and nephews and nieces, as they all resembled each other in a certain way. There was also one of those birthday pictures there, almost the same as the one he'd given JJ. She was so absorbed in looking at them that she didn't hear him come back, startling as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back to his chest, and brought their cheeks together. However, she quickly relaxed in his warm embrace again, leaning her head back against his shoulder and pointing on the pictures, asking: "They all your family?"

"Yeah, my parents, my brother, my two sisters and their children."

"They look wonderful."

"They are." His voice was filled with warmth and affection, and JJ could tell, how much his family meant to him.

"So I'm guessing, you're the only one without children?"

"Yeah, something my mother never forgets to remind me of."

"Do you regret it? That you've never had any I mean?"

"Sometimes. But then I realize again that I've never been with the right woman so far, who I could have imagined having children with, so I guess it's better this way."

Hesitating, JJ asked the next question, a bit afraid of his answer: "Would you still want to have any kids?" He turned her around in his arms and looked at her with earnest eyes.

"Jennifer, you are the first woman, I can imagine having anything with. I admit that starting my own family with you is an image I have in my mind a lot lately. I don't want to push you into anything, of course. I will be happy with whatever we'll end up with."

Relief showed on her face. Having her own family had always been her dream. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped her even tighter into his embrace.

"We'll take it slow," he said softly, "taking one step after another, but I would love to stand here in this place a few years from now, watching our child or children opening their presents, seeing their excited and happy eyes as they do."

"I'd love that too," she whispered quietly.

They stood there holding each other close for long moments, without talking.

"Jennifer," Dave began to speak first again, his voice soft and quiet. "Will you dance with me again?" Feeling her nod against his shoulder, he reached for the remote control of his stereo, and turned on some slow Christmas music. Holding her close, he gently swayed her to the soft tunes of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas", both closing their eyes and enjoying the moment. After a few more songs, he slowly guided her over to the couch, laid down, and pulled her with him, never letting her out of his embrace.

The rest of their first Christmas Eve together was spent lazily on the sofa. They told each other stories from their childhood, anecdotes of past Christmases, and simply got to now each other better. For both it was their most wonderful Christmas in a long time, and with the happy certainty in their minds that there would be many more wonderful Christmases together in their future, they fell asleep.


End file.
